A Dance of Knives and Flowers
by The-Graceful-Dahlia
Summary: Agne's niece never knew her farther, the girl's mother likely didn't know either. After fleeing to Paris to escape her aunts boss, she returns to London. Now aware of who and what the Templars and Assassins are, she comes inevitably into contact with Jacob and Evie Frye. Hearts and bones will break as the line between friend and foe is blurred, and death is in the cards.
1. Prologue

Evie wondered the carriage of the train and noticed Agnes gazing at the miniature portrait on her desk where she worked.

"She's pretty."

The lady assassin commented, taking her friend by surprise.

"Oh! I didn't see you there dearie. Aye she is isn't she?"

"Who is she?" The freckled brunette asked.

"That's me niece, Gracie. She's me sister's daughter, but I raised her."

"Why is that?"

"Me sisters line of work is not exactly… child friendly, and she doesn't know who the father is so I offered to take her, lest the poor wee thing end up in an orphanage… Or worse."

"That's very kind of you Agnes."

"Thank ye miss Frye."

"So where is she now?"

Evie's question caused the elder woman's face to fall.

"I don't know… I raised that girl into a polite, proper young lady, put every shilling I had into her education. And as she grew, well, let's just say you're not the only one who noticed her looks."

"What do you mean?"

"Kaylock."

Evie's brow knotted at the name.

"That bampot would not stop pesterin' her. It got to the point where poor Gracie couldn't take it anymore, so she left."

The Scottish woman's voice cracked as the last words left her mouth, and the elder twin's expression softened.

"I've not seen her in years. I don't know who she's with, or what she's duin. I get the odd letter from her now and then, but all I know is she's in Paris because that's where they come from."

"Have your tried sending her a letter back?"

The elder woman shook her head.

"I haven't an address to send it."

"Well sure you do."

The assassin said as she approached the desk, her gloved hand reached out and she pointed to a stamp on the envelope.

"Paris. If all the letters are coming from the same post office then I'm sure they can give it to her when she goes to deliver the next one. It's at least worth a try."

The work worn woman lit up at her new employers idea.

"Oh Thank you miss Frye, I'll do just that."

"Happy to help."

Agnes grabbed a piece of blank paper and pen and began to scrawl, Evie decided it was best to take her leave at that moment and left the woman to her writing.

Grace walked the sunny streets of Paris towards her regular post office, letter in hand to send to her beloved aunt. Balloons floated in the sky and coloured bunting hung from lamp post to lamp post, it truly was a Belle Époque. Entering the doors she was greeted by a familiar face.

"Bonjour Irwin, çava?"

"Çava bien mademoiselle Lithgow and you?"

"Very well thank you."

Grace walked up and placed the letter on the counter, suddenly the man looked like he remembered something.

"One moment miss Lithgow I will be right back."

Irwin dashed off to the back room and returned with an envelope of his own.

"This came for you."

The woman's turquoise eyes widened in surprise.

"A letter? For me?"

The young man nodded and handed over the paper. Grace took it and checked behind her, no one else was waiting in line so she decided to open it then and there.

 ** _'Dearest Gracie,_**

 ** _I'm so sorry I haven't written back before, I honestly thought it wouldn't reach you. Anyways, I'm so glad you're doing alright in Paris, I've kept all of you're letters and things you've sent me. So much has happened since you left, mostly within the last few months. Kaylock is dead and things in London are changing fast, for the better I believe. There's so much I want to talk to you about that I can't fit in this letter. Gracie, please come home, if only for a visit, I want to see you, I worry about you every day. The last thing I want is for you to end up like your poor mother. I hope this letter reaches you and you are well._**

 ** _Love, auntie Agnes.'_**

Grace's eyes began to gloss with tears as she covered her mouth in shock. She had gotten the letters, all of them, and she was okay. Grace had feared the worst when she left Agnes with that bastard, but she couldn't stay. He was just so awful and aggressively persistent, she thought if she didn't leave he would eventually just take her.

"Are you alright miss Lithgow?"

Irwin's voice broke Grace from her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine,"

She said with a smile wiping the tears away, she hugged the letter close to her heart.

"I must go!"

She ran for the door and Irwin called after her.

"But miss Lithgow, what about **this** letter?!"

She yelled back as she passed the through the door.

"Tear it up, I need to write a new one!"

And with that the copper haired woman sprinted down the streets of Paris.

 _'I need to get back to the café theatre.'_

Agnes walked down the dirty streets of Lambeth on her way to pick up some supplies for the train. Halfway back she was stopped in her tracks by some familiar men and a woman all dressed in red.

. . .

Jacob breathed heavily, his teeth and fists clenched in anger as he looked upon the bodies or the former blighters scattered about the footpath. He quickly started walking towards the station to catch up with everyone who went ahead.

. . .

Evie sat quietly drinking her tea and reading until she was disturbed but the sound of shuffling feet and a farmiliar Scottish accent.

"Oh thank yee lads, if it weren't for yous I doubt I'd be back here by now."

The female twin marked and closed her book and stood from her seat, only to be greeted by the shocking sight of a bloodied and swollen Agnes being escorted into the train by some rooks.

"Agnes! What happened?!"

The young brunette sat the elder on a chair as she inspected her wounds.

"Oh some blighters who were part of Kaylocks's gang saw me and decided to give me a hard time."

"Are you alright?" Evie asked, alarm still present in her voice.

"I'm fine lass, just roughed me up a bit is all."

The young woman's lips pressed together. She dabbed the beaten woman's face with rubbing alcohol and cleaned her up. With all the blood gone Evie could see Agnes's injuries weren't that bad, but her face was still quite swollen. The silence was broken by Jacobs heavy boots bounding onto the carriage.

"Agnes! You alright? You took a bit of a beating."

Evie gave a disapproving look to her sibling but he was clearly concerned.

"Don't you worry about me lad, I'm tougher than I look. Oh, and you should see what's waitin' for ye at Whitechapel station, Nigel wants to make up for things, so he got you a gift."

The male assassin's curiosity was clearly peaked and he stoked his chin in thought of what this 'gift' could be.

"Alright then, I'll be off."

He said as he strode towards the exit of the carriage, but he stopped in the door frame.

"And Agnes, no work for you until you're better."

He said pointing to the woman who's face was too swollen to see who was even talking, though of course she knew. After her brother left Evie spoke once more.

"I have something for you."

"I could use some good news right now, what is it?"

"A letter."

The elder woman's face lit up… Well, as best it could considering.

"From Gracie?"

A smile broke onto the young woman's freckled features.

"I would assume so, unless you're getting other mail from Paris?"

She produced the letter from her coat and handed it over. Agnes opened the envelope and tried to read the letter, she squinted and strained but struggled with her newly blurred vision courtesy of her bludgeoned face.

"Ohhh, I canne read it, me eyes. Miss Frye could I bother ye to-"

"Not a problem Agnes, you just relax."

Evie took back the letter and began to read aloud.

"Dear auntie,

I'm so incredibly glad you have written back to me, I have been so worried for so long, I feared my letters had never reached you. It fills me with great joy to know you are well and happy. The news of Kaylocks's death also brings me happiness, though I should not be pleased with someone's passing, I feel a great weight has been lifted off of me and that you are safer without him around. I am doing well, but we will have plenty of time to talk soon. Yes, I am coming for a visit and will be in London in about two weeks. I look forward to seeing how much the city has changed and cannot wait to see you, it has been so long and I have missed you terribly. Please do not burden yourself by making room for me, I am more than happy to procure a hotel for the duration of my stay.

All my love Grace."

"Oh my."

Was all Agnes could get out as she sobbed happily into a white handkerchief, she began to rise from her seat as she spoke.

"I need to get things ready, have another carriage put on, prepare-"

"For once, I think Jacob is right. You need to rest Agnes. You don't want Grace coming and seeing you like this do you? Besides, she's not coming for another fortnight, there'll be plenty of time to get everything ready, but for now. You rest."

The elder Scott reluctantly agreed and went off to relax.

 **[One week later…]**

"Ah there you are miss Frye."

The dark skinned assassin appeared in the doorway.

"Hello Mr Green, how can I help you?"

The woman rose from her chair to meet her new company.

"I have some new information regarding the Templars."

"Well, let's hear it."

"There is going to be a party held 12 days from now at the Kenway manor, and many important Templars will be in attendance. My sources tell me a high ranking agent from Paris will be attending, we have not yet got a name or face but apparently this person has the wealth and power that could, if used to aid Starrick and his people, tip this war in their favour."

The female assassin brought her hand to her chin in thought.

"That's troublesome, and not a lot to go on either. I'm sure more information will surface the closer it gets. Make sure your people have their eyes and ears open, we can't get this far only to have it all ruined by some rich Frenchman."

 **[And another uneventful week…]**

"Jacob are you coming?"

One sibling asked the other.

"Where?"

"To pick Grace up."

"Who is Grace?"

The lady assassin let out a rough sigh.

"Agnes's niece. I spoke to you about this earlier, obviously you weren't listening."

"Hm? Listen to what?"

Evie rolled her green eyes.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Why not?"

The male assassin shrugged and followed along.

. . .

The twins walked along the dark silent streets of London, heading towards the Thames.

"So tell me sister, who catches a boat that arrives at 2:30 in the morning?"

"I know it's odd, but I've checked and that's the only boat arriving from Paris for the next two days."

"What do you mean you checked? You don't know if she's even on it?"

The older twin was silent and Jacob broke into a smile.

"Ohhhh, she doesn't know we're coming does she?"

"I though it would be a nice surprise for Agnes if we brought her back to the train. Besides, you and I of all people know how dangerous the streets of London can be… Day or night."

Evie reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small oval frame.

"Here, this is what she looks like."

Jacob let out a mock gasp.

"Evie! Did you steal this from miss MacBean?"

"Oh shut up, were here."

The two assassins arrived at the docks to see the ship they were waiting on had arrived early, and weary passengers were already flooding the boardwalks, Evie took the portrait and stuffed it back into her pocket.

"C'mon lets go."

. . .

As the boat slowly drifted up the river Grace took in what sights she could see through the darkness. The smell off the Thames permeated the air and the cold breeze nipped at her exposed flesh. She was glad she decided to wear her more comfortable robes, the long pants and boots kept her legs warm, while the dark brocade bodice blocked the wind from getting through to her cotton short sleeved blouse. To further guard from the chill she had donned her signature swallow-tail coat that stopped at her knees to allow free movement, and the top of her head was kept shielded by the tri-corner hat she wore.

The boat moored and people began to alight, the young woman was thankful she had already organised and paid for her luggage to be taken to the hotel, and she walked with the heard of tired travellers towards awaiting carriages.

"Grace Lithgow?"

Out of the amalgamated sounds of chatter and footsteps a strange, unfamiliar voice called out Grace's name, someone was looking for her? Impossible. No one knew of her time of arrival, not even her aunt.

"Miss Lithgow?"

There it was again, only this time it was a female voice, there were two strangers looking for her. Grace had a bad feeling, she tipped her hat down to shadow her face and began to sneak out of the crowd towards an alleyway.

Evie called out for Agnes's niece but no answer came, she walked up to the man who was seeing the passengers off.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Grace Lithgow?"

"I'm sorry mademoiselle, but the passenger you seek has already disembarked the ship and her belongings taken to the hotel."

"That's alright, could you tell me where she is staying please."

"My apologies, but I cannot give out private information about a passenger."

The female pressed her lips into a frown but before she could speak her brother called out to her.

"Evie!"

She looked over to see her brother pointing to a figure in the crowd about 30 metres away, the assassin focused her gaze and saw the same orange hair from the portrait sticking out from under a dark hat. She went to her brother and the pair attempted to catch up with the woman. However it seemed she moved at the same pace and glided through the crowd just as easily as they did, it was impossible to close the gap. They tried calling for her once more, but were met with silence as the figure weaved effortlessly through the mass of people. Finally, Grace had reached the edge of the crowd and quickly walked across the street, still making a beeline for the alleyway. The twins also emerged from the crowd and saw the back of the figure they were tailing. The mysterious woman entered the alley and disappeared from view as the pair started a run to catch up. They entered in unison the shadow of a building joint that arched above them and stopped.

"What the?" Jacob mused aloud.

The alley was completely empty, save for some rubbish strewn across the dirty cobblestone and a stray cat.

"I could have sworn I-"

"Me too."

The two assassins looked perplexed at the empty space, until Evie tapped her brothers arm.

"C'mon, we'll get a better view from the rooftops."

The younger sibling nodded and they retreated a few steps back, shooting their grappling hooks they ascended to a better vantage point.

Grace heard the distinct sound of a terribly familiar grappling hook. She listened as the wire hoisted its cargo up the building and released her grip on the windowsill she held. Dropping back to ground level, she hid beneath the building joint and peaked out from underneath, watching the two shadows sky lining the roof with her turquoise eyes.

 _'That's definitely Kaylocks's grapple gun, they must be remnants from his gang.'_

As the two assassins scoured the area, the woman they were looking for managed to sneak away into the night. An hour went and by that time the docks were empty apart from a few late workers.

"I think it's time to call it a night." Jacob said with a yawn.

Evie nodded in agreement, thinking they missed their guest among the throngs of people. However, the mysterious woman who eluded them in the alley still lingered in the back of her mind.


	2. Chapter 1

**[Day 1]**

After some breakfast Grace prepared for the day ahead, she was finally seeing her beloved aunt again after so long. She pulled from her trunk a beautiful cerise gown, this particular design was quite popular in Paris at the moment and cost a bit of money, but fortunately her occupation paid her well enough to afford the finer things. She set her rose gold hair in a neat up do style, put on her gloves and was out the door. Exiting the hotel into the bright sun Grace was taken aback by the unusually cheery weather London offered today, when hailing a carriage she opted for an open top so she could enjoy the light that rarely shone on the notoriously cloudy city. She watched the landscape go by as she made her way to Charring Cross station.

...

Agnes stood on the platform looking around anxiously for Grace.

"Auntie?"

The Scottish woman turned in the direction the familiar voice came from .

"Ohh, Gracie!"

The women met with open arms and embraced each other.

"Oh, darlin. It's been so long."

"Too long."

Agnes held her niece's shoulders as she stepped back to wholly take her in.

"Aww look at ye. So grown up, and as beautiful as ever."

Grace giggled lightly when her aunt touched her cheek as she complimented her.

"And those clothes, they look like they belong to a duchess. How ever can ye afford such a thing?"

"Auntie, we have much to talk about, but I fear if we start now we'll be here till nightfall."

"Oh, of course. Come, let's get you inside, I have some people I'd like you too meet."

Agnes took her niece's gloved hand and led her to the train.

"Bertha?!" Grace exclaimed in surprise.

"Well who were you expecting? The queen?" Agnes said with a smile.

"Auntie she looks… Amazing!"

"Yeah, I just hope I dinnae make it too la-ti-da. Slapped some gold leaf here an' there. I gave the wood a splash o' shellac, upholstered the lot and wait till you see the lampshades."

Grace looked on in awe as the home she knew, once dilapidated and poorly maintained looked brand new, like something she and her aunt had always dreamed it would be. She stepped onto the familiar locomotive, marvelling at the handiwork close up before entering the carriage fully. Grace noticed a young woman, possibly around the same age as she, with dark brown hair and freckles, seated in a comfortable looking chair with her legs crossed and hands resting on her knee as if waiting for something. Standing beside her was a dark skinned fellow, most likely from India, dressed in a similar fashion as she but his scheme was white. They juxtaposed quite nicely and she couldn't help but wonder if it was intentional. Her thoughts were broken when Agnes spoke up.

"Alright, Gracie. I'd like ye to meet Miss Frye, and Mr Green.

The former stood and made her way over to the new face.

"Hello Grace , I'm Evie Frye. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"And I'm Henry Green, glad to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Frye, Mr Green."

Grace returned the greeting with a slight curtesy, earning a nod from the dark male.

"I would introduce you to my brother Jacob, but I'm afraid he's out on business at the moment, so that will have to come later."

Grace nodded and her attention was captured once more by her aunt.

"These folks are the ones who got rid of Kaylock, the train is theirs now."

 _'This woman, she was the one who was looking for me last night, I can only assume the male voice was this brother… So they bumped off Kaylock and took the train? They must be from the same faction, I should stay on my guard around them…'_

"I can't thank you enough, it brings me peace to know that monster is no longer lording over my dear aunt."

"Agnes tells me he gave you some trouble as well?"

"That is true, he was vexingly assiduous in his efforts to court me. He simply would not take no for an answer. In the end, I feared for my own safety and left."

"That's terrible. Well you needn't worry about Kaylock or his blighters anymore."

A smile of relief broke onto Grace's features and she gave another small bow.

"Thank you, I am most grateful miss Frye."

"Please, call me Evie." She smiled.

"Now, I hope you can excuse us, Henry and I have some research to do. I'll See you later Agnes, Miss Lithgow."

"It was lovely to meet you miss Lithgow."

Henry said as he passed by, following the female.

"Come Gracie, I've somethin' to show ye."

Agnes led her beloved niece through the newly refurbished train, pointing out and explaining any and all new additions to the décor. Along the way Grace noticed a peculiar wall with pictures, flyers and red twine pinned to it. Some of the portraits had red X's through them and others were just blank pictures with question marks and scribbled words. She faintly recognised some of the faces before she was pulled along by her aunt. The pair had reached the second last carriage filled with scientific beakers and flasks as well as mechanical parts and partially assembled weapons.

"Well, here we are."

Agnes said as they stopped before the closed door of the last carriage.

"It can't be.."

"Ohh yes it can."

The Scottish woman affirmed as she slid back the door of the caboose. Grace slowly stepped in, eyes wide and she gazed around the room.

"This is… My old carriage."

"Sure is, just the way you left it. I kept it in storage incase ye decided to come back home."

"Thank you auntie, but why?"

"Well this is where you'll be staying of course."

"But, I already have a hotel room."

"Bah, don't be wastin' yer money on some silly room when ye have a place ere. And since that fly-rink Rexford is gone so there no problem. Or… Do ye not wanna be with your old aunt any more?"

Grace's heart tore at Agnes's sorrowful expression.

"Of course auntie, I'll stay."

That sorrowful expression faded and the Scottish woman took the younger's hands in her own.

 _'Well that didn't last long…'_

"I'm so glad. I'll have Nigel go with ye to fetch yer bags. But first, let's have some tea."

…

The two kin talked for hours, about the fast changes taking London by storm and Grace's life in Paris.

"So what is it ye do for work darlin'? Must be something important to be able to afford such a lovely frock like this one."

Agnes said as she felt the fabric of the gown between her fingers.

"Oh, yes. Well, ummm, I work for a large company with many employees, but all of our jobs are very important. We meet with wealthy and influential people aaand… do business with them."

Grace avoided eye contact and looked to the floor with guilt.

"I didn't tell you in my letter because I didn't want to upset you but, I'm only able to be here because I have a job in London. It took some convincing but I've been trusted with… a big investment opportunity, though I'm afraid that's all I can say…"

The elder woman put a reassuring hand on her niece's knee.

"Gracie, the fact that you're here at all makes me happy, no matter the reason."

The grandfather clock struck 3 and the female conductor set her tea down and stood up.

"Oh my, is it that late already? Come, Nigel should be waiting for ye with a carriage."

The two ladies left the train and walked to the entrance of the station where the young man with transport indeed awaited.

"I've got the carriage ready and waiting miss MacBe-"

The young man's voice trailed off as he caught sight of the young lady accompanying his boss. She was so beautiful, her sunset hair was neatly arranged in a ladylike up style, she had radiant porcelain skin and eyes like a tropical Sea. Her elegant dress topped off her classy, honourable lady appearance.

"Yer gonna catch flies with yer mouth hangin open like that lad."

Agnes said flatly, breaking the youth from his trance.

"S-sorry ma'am! I was-"

"Just get in the drivers seat Nigel."

"O-of course!"

He said, but not before opening the door for the lady, once inside she looked out the window as her mothers sister spoke.

"Now drive carefully, and be back before sundown, these streets are dangerous at night. Blighters still run this town ye know."

Nigel gave a serious nod and urged on the horses.

...

The pair were back just by sundown to be met with an unimpressed Miss MacBean who placed her hands on her hips when she spoke.

"And what took **you** so long?"

She said with brows raised. Nigel was about to speak but was cut off by Grace as she exited the carriage.

"I'm sorry auntie, but the road was closed off because of some huge brawl in the streets. We had to take a detour."

Agnes sighed, she just couldn't be upset with her. Besides, it was not their fault, and they're safe now.

"Alright lass, just get your things and come inside."

Grace nodded and went to grab her trunk but Nigel quickly cut in.

"Allow me miss." He insisted.

"Oh, thank you Nigel."

Hearing his name roll off her tongue sent shivers up his spine, which almost snapped when he tried to lift the trunk off the the back of the carriage.

 _'God this is heavy! The porter made it look so easy.'_

"W-what's in this thing?"

"Just my clothes, makeup, jewellery… and…."

Her gaze softened and a light blush tinted her cheeks.

"My undergarments."

Nigel's face went beet red and his grip on the trunk loosened just enough to slip from his fingers… and down onto his foot.

"OUCH!"

The youth yelped in pain and Agnes headed back to see what all the fuss was about.

"Oh no, are you alright Mr Bumble?"

"More like Mr Fumble, what r' ye doing lad?"

The boy held his foot and hopped in pain.

"I'm sorry ma'am, let me-"

"Don't exert yourself."

Agnes put up her hand, then she looked over to two burly men in green across the street.

"Oi you two! Mind given us a hand?"

Grace gasped in shock.

"Auntie you can't just-"

"What do you need mum?"

One of the brutes asked, adding to the girl's surprise.

"I need you to take this trunk and pop it in the last carriage-"

"At the end of the bed please."

"At the end of the bed and then get yourselves a drink."

They both nodded and said "yes mum" carting away the heavy trunk to its destination.

"Auntie? Do you know them?"

"Aye Gracie, they're rooks."

"Rooks?"

"Didn' I tell ye?"

Grace shook her head and the elder woman explained as they made their was back to the train while Nigel went to nurse his foot… And his ego.

It was well past dark and Jacob triumphantly strode back to the train with his rooks in tow. After a fierce battle with the blighters the thames was no longer under Templar influence.

"You lot go ahead and have a drink, I'll catch up with you in a moment."

The men and women in green nodded to their leader before walking off, Jacob was no doubt parched and ready for a celebratory drink, but first he needed to make a small correction to the assassin wall. As the green gang members entered the "fun" carriage, Jacob entered the adjacent "business carriage". He took one step in the doorway to see down the end an unfamiliar woman perusing some documents and occasionally glancing at the assassin wall. The dark haired male slowly crept up on the clearly distracted woman and stopped just inches from her back.

"Find what you're looking for?"

The girl nearly jumped out of her skin, dropping a few of the papers she was sifting through.

"N-no! I mean no I wasn't! I was just…"

"Sticky beaking?"

The girl looked down to the side with a guilty look.

"You know…"

Jacob said as he lent down and picked up the fallen papers.

"You really shouldn't go through things that don't belong to you."

He added holding out his gloved hand for the rest of the files. Grace handed them over and held her arm with her hand shyly.

"I'm sorry, I saw the wall and was curious…"

She said with an apologetic tone.

The male sighed and put the papers on a desk, picking up a red inked pen he walked over to the wall.

"You should be careful love."

He raised his hand and crossed out a small photo on the wall.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

Grace made a small gulp, getting the message loud and clear, but of course a little fire inside wouldn't take it laying down.

"Who are you? And why are you here?"

She piped up with a brave look. He looked back at her with slight disbelief and a smirk pulled at the side of his mouth.

"I live here. I'm-"

"Jacob."

Evie walked in to see her brother and Grace.

"I see you've met Miss Lithgow."

"Who?"

The elder sibling gave a deadpan look to her junior and gestured to the other female.

"This is Grace Lithgow, Agnes's niece."

He turned back to the woman with a look of surprise.

"Miss Lithgow, this is my brother Jacob, I hope he wasn't too rude to you."

"Who said I was rude at all? She was-"

"Not at all, it was just a brief moment of confusion, it's my fault really."

Evie gave a funny look to her brother.

"Okaay. But Jacob, you keep your rooks under control, Mr Green and I are trying to do research and we have a lady guest now. So behave."

The male mocked an offended expression and put his hand over his broad chest.

"We'll be as quiet as church mice."

Evie pursed her lips but retreated to where she had come from, and once gone, Jacob turned back to the young woman.

"My apologies for the misunderstanding. I think proper introductions are in order."

The well dressed man held out is hand, which Grace took. He gently grasped her small fingers in his and brought it up to his chest, bowing the rest of the way he gingerly placed a small kiss upon her gloved hand.

"Jacob Frye, at your service."

A small blush crept into Grace's cheeks as he released her hand, and she gave a small curtesy in return.

"A pressure to meet you Mr Frye, I'm Grace Lithgow."

He was undeniably handsome, those dark eyes, slight stubble giving him a rough mature look, light scars adding imperfect perfections, and his voice! The low rumble was sultry and deep, It could make knees buckle and heads dizzy.

"Now… About earlier."

"Water under the bridge Mr Frye."

He was about to speak when one of his men poked his head through the door, already pretty intoxicated.

"There you are boss, thought you got lost. You comin' for a drink or not?"

The male assassins chest moved as he chucked and shook his head.

"Coming."

He looked at the train's latest guest and a mischievous smile crept onto his lips.

"Would you care to join us for a drink?"

"Thank you for the offer Mr Frye, but I must decline, I have had quite a busy day and am awfully tired. So I shall retire for the evening."

"As you wish. Have a goodnight, Miss Lithgow."

the gentlemen assassin tipped his hat.

"And you Mr Frye."

"Just Jacob is fine."

"Very well. Good night, Jacob."

Grace gave a small nod and left for her carriage.

The assassins dark eyes followed her form as she disappeared from view. He then left to join his gang in celebratory drinks.

. . .

Jacob plopped down with his mug of beer beside the young rook.

"So… Nigel…"

"Yes sir?"

"What in God's name have you done to your foot?"

The novice gang member went red at the question and another burly man in green joined the conversation.

"Well! This lovestruck fool was so busy eyeballing Miss MacBean's lady friend that he dropped a trunk on his little piggies."

Nigel only went redder while Jacob had a cheeky smile.

"Oooooh~ fancy miss Lithgow do we?"

"N-no! Don't be ridiculous!"

"What's ridiculous? She's a fine looking lady."

He shrugged, taking in a mouthful of beer.

"So wot about you boss?"

The female rook who was sitting with them in the booth spoke up.

"Any little birds caught your eye?"

She asked with an intoxicated smirk.

"Not yet I'm afraid, but I did leave behind a string of broken hearts back in Crawley."

"What a load of rubbish!"

Evie appeared out of nowhere just in time to catch her brother spouting nonsense.

"The only "broken hearts" you left behind were the pub owners who lost your charity and the punters who bet on you."

"Evie!"

The topic of women soon faded and the group drank and revelled long into the night.

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 2

**[Day 2]**

Morning came and Grace woke up feeling refreshed and reenergised from her sleep. Her old bed may not have been as comfortable as her new one in Paris, but the familiar hum of the train had lulled her into a deep sleep. Opening her trunk she retrieved a lovely powder blue dress, a different style to yesterday's one but no less beautiful. Grace had become well accustomed to corsets and laced herself up nice and tight, she finished off dressing herself and sat at her old vanity where she began to brush her long fiery hair. She was almost done when there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me darlin', I got some breakfast for ye."

Grace let her aunt in and shut the door behind her, the old Scottish woman walked over and placed a tray on the small, 2 seater dining table.

"I've made ye some eggs n' toast, and a nice hot cup of cocoa."

"Thank you auntie."

Grace said as she sat down to her meal while the elder woman spoke.

"I wanted to apologise."

"For what?"

"I have a lot of errands to run so I'm afraid you'll have to entertain yourself today."

"Oh, then let me help you."

Grace said with a cheery smile. Agnes remembered what happened last time when she ran errands and there was no way she was letting that happen to her dear niece.

"No way, absolutely not!"

"Why not? I used to help you with your errands all the time before I left."

"No! Last time I went I-"

Agnes caught herself, she didn't want Grace to know about what happened.

"You what?"

The seated woman's brows knotted.

"I- I got all muddy and dirty, and I don't want you to soil yer lovely dress."

"Auntie don't be silly, I'll help you. I insist."

"No you won't, I'm not letting ye ruin yer nice frock fer no reason."

"We'll surely they're not all physical labour? I'm assuming a few of those tasks are placing orders and picking up small things yes?"

Damn, she got her there. Agnes let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, finish yer breakfast and I'll go get the list."

As Grace started her meal the conductor left the carriage and went in search of the Frye twins. She found Evie looking over a map with Mr Green and approached the pair.

"Umm, excuse me Miss Frye?"

"Yes Agnes? Can I help you with something?"

"Well yes Miss, you see Gracie is gonna be doing a few of me errands today and I was wonderin' if one of ye could maybe keep an eye on her? I just worry seeings what happened last time."

"Not a problem Agnes, we'll take care of her."

"Oh thank ye Miss Frye."

The elder woman nodded in thanks before heading back to the rear carriage.

"Perhaps this will have to wait?"

Henry looked to the map as he spoke, somewhat disheartened.

"No it won't."

Evie said then made her way to the next carriage up. There, sprawled out on his couch the younger Frye napped peacefully, only to be rudely awoken by his sister poking him the abdomen.

"Ooof, Evie! What was that for?"

"Get up, I've got a job for you."

"Oh goodie~ and who gets to be aquatinted with my blade today dear sister?"

"No one, maybe. You need to keep an eye on Grace today while she goes shopping. We don't want what happened to Agnes to happen to her."

"And why can't you do it? Don't girls like going shopping together?"

"Henry-, Mr Green and I are following up a lead on the piece of Eden today."

"Ohh~ a hot date with Greenie aye?"

The elder twin rolled her emerald eyes.

"She's probably already left so you'd better get going."

On that Evie turned on her heel and left. Jacob let out a long exhale before getting to his feet and headed towards the caboose. He reached the end of the train just as Grace was exiting her carriage, she was going over a paper in her hand and didn't notice the male's approach.

"Good morning Miss Lithgow."

"Oh, good morning Jacob. How are you?"

"Fine thanks, and you?"

"Well, thank you."

She looked like she'd finished talking and was about to leave, so Jacob cut in.

"Up to much today?"

"Yes, I'm doing some errands for auntie, just organising some deliveries and placing orders, nothing too strenuous."

"Fascinating. Would you like an escort?"

Grace seemed to think about the offer for a brief moment but politely declined.

"Thank you Jacob, that's very kind of you, but I will be fine on my own."

"You sure? The streets of London can be pretty rough."

She let out a light giggle which for some reason sent the assassin's skin prickling.

"Did auntie not tell you? I was raised here in London, besides, I can handle myself."

She finished her sentence with a playful wink before disembarking the locomotive. Jacob stood there, unable to move for reasons not yet known to him. Even though he didn't know her, her somewhat flirtatious attitude today caught him off guard.

 _'Perhaps it would be best if I just watch her from a distance.'_

…

Grace walked through the crowd at Cannon street station and exited on to the streets of London city.

 _'Why is he following me?'_

She had noticed after she left that Jacob had in fact started tailing her. He was doing a pretty good job, and if her observational skills weren't as sharp they were she probably wouldn't have been any the wiser. She decided to just continue on her way but keep watch on him in the mean time.

. . .

All day he watched her as she went about her business. He watched as she made the order for the train's bar supply, though he wished he was there to get her to buy some more ale. He laughed a little when she took lunch at a small café, daintily eating a light meal and then ordering two servings of dessert. After an uneventful day Grace started heading back to the station, she stopped along the way to sample the sweet smell of some flowers, and upon purchasing the bouquet went on her way. It was late afternoon and Jacob was still following her, she rounded a corner and walked past two men in red, paying them no mind she continued on, one leered at her as she passed, and he stopped and watched before grabbing her free wrist.

"Well, well, well, Grace Lithgow? Aven't seen you since before Kaylock was killed."

"Let go of me."

The woman said in a stern voice, fire burning behind her cyan eyes. However the brute ignored her and continued talking.

"My my Gracie, you've certainly grown up into a pretty fing."

His lecherous eyes raved over her hungrily and he tugged her closer. Immediately Grace dropped the flowers and slapped the man across the face. She would have done more were it not for Jacob watching. Why was he just watching anyway? She was pulled from her thoughts when the man grabbed her forearm, squeezing tightly enough that it would leave finger marks.

"Well that wasn't very nice was it?"

He said mockingly. A carriage driven more by red dressed deadbeats was trotting past and the man who held Grace captive whistled, causing them to change course and steer towards them. She looked back to see Jacob had disappeared from his perch but was suddenly yanked forward by the large troublemaker. She began to struggle as she was being pulled towards the carriage.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go someplace more private to catch up."

"Im not going anywhere with you! Now unhand me you fobbish twit! - No! - I said let go!"

She shouted and fought, she gritted her teeth and decided enough was enough when suddenly, a sickening crack filled the air.

"OI! I'll make you pay for that! Kill him!"

It was Jacob! He had appeared out of nowhere and was now engaging 6 men and 2 women all armed and all at once. In a seamless dance of blocks and hits one by one the blighters went down. The younger twin pulled his gun out to finish off the remaining men, as he did the cowardly bastard that held Grace pulled her in front as a shield. She gritted her teeth and bent down, coming back up to reverse head butt the fly-rink with full force. He released her and she made a run, only to be caught again by the now broken nosed thug. She pulled away and as she did his grasp broke along with his arm as Jacob rained hell down upon him. The momentum of her now released form sent Grace crashing to the hard cobblestone path, and she watched as her saviour dispatched the bald harasser.

Jacob looked around and saw Grace on the ground, he rushed over, kneeling to her side.

"Miss Lithgow! Are you hurt?"

His dark eyes darted over her, checking for any wounds, fortunately she seemed unharmed.

"No, just a little shaken up."

The gentlemen assassin extended his gloved hand for her to take, she did so and with his other hand at her back he helped Grace to her feet and guided her to a nearby bench so she could sit down.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

The girl gave an embarrassed smile

"Just a bit of a headache."

Jacob let out a small laugh and stood at his full height, he looked back and walked to where the bodies lay. Grace watched curiously as he bend down and gathered up the scattered flowers that were on the ground, bunching them back together he walked back to the bench and handed her the damaged bouquet. She took it and neither of them said a word, they only stared, caught in each others gaze. Jacob was the first to break the intense eye contact and cleared his throat.

"We, should be getting back to the train."

Grace looked to the side.

"Yes, we should…"

She was about to stand when once again Jacob held out his hand.

"Perhaps now you will allow me to escort you?"

A soft smile appeared on her blush lips and Grace took the male's hand. Making sure she was steady as she rose from her seat he released her hand and extended his elbow.

"Shall we?"

A light blush crept onto Grace's features and she took his arm. The pair walked in silence for a while until Grace spoke up.

"Jacob?"

The man in question looked to his companion who gaze was sullenly glued to the ground.

"Yes?"

"I would appreciate it if we could keep the events of today between us, I don't want auntie to worry."

"Of course Miss Lithgow"

There was a moments pause…

"Grace."

She muttered in a barely audible tone.

"I'm sorry?"

The young woman's teal eyes once again met with the assassins dark ones and her cheeks tinted pink.

"I would like… if you called me Grace."

Jacob was slightly taken aback by her sudden shyness compared to that morning.

 _'She must still be quite rattled by what happened.'_

Nonetheless he gave a warm smile and nodded.

. . .

The pair reached the station with an hour of daylight to spare. Grace released Jacob's arm and her heart panged a little when she did so, but she needed to hurry and clean the dirt off her gown from when she fell over before anyone saw.

"I'll… see you later…"

Jacob commented.

Grace reached into the Bouquet she still held and pulled out the least damaged flower, a beautiful, yellow, day-lily and offered it to the man before her.

"It's not much but…"

She looked at the flower and extended it to him.

"Thank you, Jacob."

He accepted the token and tipped his hat to the lady. He watched as she departed for her carriage and bought the flower she had to bestowed upon him to his nose, savouring the sweet scent.

…

Jacob sat on his favourite lounge with his arm slung across the back and his legs crossed as he studied the flower he twirled between his fingers. He looked around trying to find a place for it, standing up he went over and plucked one of the empty bottles that sat atop the bookshelves, he placed the bottle on the safe beside his lounge and dropped the stem through the neck.

"There, lovely."


	4. Chapter 3

**[Day 3]**

It was another beautiful day in London, Grace thanked her lucky stars and hoped the nice weather would hold out for the remainder of her stay. Today she wore a summery lemon coloured dress made from lightweight fabric that was soft and comfortable. She let her long rose gold hair flow freely that it might be caressed by the gentle breeze. Unfortunately the abuse she suffered the previous day did not leave her unblemished and she was forced to don a pair of long gloves with her outfit. She grabbed a matching yellow parasol and disembarked at Victoria station.

"You be careful now dearie."

The Scottish woman called from the train.

"Always."

Grace called back as she waved goodbye to her aunt who disappeared with the train, it would not return till the afternoon. Opening her parasol and gently resting it on her shoulder Grace set off for her outing in Westminster.

. . .

The male assassin reclined on his lounge and let out a sigh, there was nothing to do today and boredom had set in. He leaned his head back and looked upwards, his gaze meeting a single flower resting in a used bottle. Jacob analysed the flora while the events tied to it replayed in his mind. He hadn't seen Grace since they parted ways on the platform and he wondered if she was alright.

 _'Perhaps I should go and check on her?...'_

A Familiar Scottish accent pulled him from his thoughts and his head snapped forward, meeting the woman's mature gaze.

"Agnes, what can I do for you?"

"Nothin' sir, I just wanted to thank ye for looking after Gracie yesterday. She told me how you accompanied her on her errands."

"Oh, not a problem at all... Did she, say anything else?…"

He asked cautiously.

The older woman smirked while she spoke.

"Don't worry Mr Frye, she said you were a proper gentleman."

A toothy grin spread across Jacob's face.

"It's a wonder she did'ne ask you to go with her today. I suppose she thought it best not to bother ye."

Jacob's smile fell and his brown knotted.

"Where is she?"

"Westminster."

Agnes said frankly.

"She's spendin' the day there."

Jacobs brows lifted and he nodded slowly. Putting hands together with a clap he spoke.

"I just remembered. I have to meet with some of my rooks, so I should really get going."

The young Frye backed towards the door of the carriage, and the Scotswoman nodded to her boss.

"Have a good day Agnes."

He chimed before leaping from the moving train. After a small stumble he bolted for the closest street and hijacked the first carriage he saw.

"Westminster is still under the control of the blighters. If Grace gets hurt, Evie's gonna blame me!"

. . .

After perusing the glamorous stores of the West End Grace walked up to the street vendor at the entrance of St James Park. She studied the small menu of sweet, icy treats while their sales person bellowed his product to the passing crowds.

"Ice-cream! Sweet, delicious ice-cream! just perfect for a hot day like this one!"

His tone decreased to a more sensible decibel as Grace stepped forward to order.

"Good day miss, what can I get for you?"

I'll have a double scoop Vanilla in a cone please."

"Comin' right up."

The vendor said cheerfully as he dug into his cart, meanwhile Grace collapsed her parasol and hung the crooked handle over her forearm, she got the correct change ready and exchanged it with the man for the dairy delight.

"Thank you."

"No worries miss, here, take some extra napkins. The ice-cream doesn't last long in this heat."

Grace Took the disposable tissue and let toothy smile spread.

"It won't last long in my hand."

The man returned a bright smile.

"Enjoy!"

The woman nodded and entered the park. She dawdled along enjoying the scenery and her treat, when out of nowhere she suddenly began to feel dizzy, almost like she was suffocating. But it wasn't just her, everyone in the immediate area looked like they were out of it. Grace managed to stumble over to a nearby tree, losing her spare napkins along the way, the light tissue flew away with the breeze but it would be a cold day in hell before she dropped an ice-cream. she leaned with her back to the trunk, and slid down closer to the earth the more she inhaled the mysterious fumes. Her bottom plopped on the ground and her hand that held the precious cargo fell to her side.

 _'It feels like I'm under water.'_

She thought as she blinked slowly at the world moving even slower, Her head swaying like a drunkard.

. . .

Jacob had looked everywhere, everywhere but here. Some litter consisting of a few paper hankies blew by his feet as he entered the enormous Park, looking around for the red headed woman he spotted a familiar face by the lake. Not Grace, but Mr Darwin, he was waving, presumably for the assassin's attention, So the latter walked over to see what the outspoken old man wanted.

"Ah my young friend, how good it is to see you. Fortunately really. It would appear a highly toxic plant, which has the extraordinary effect of making people quite delirious has been found in this very Park. Yet as far as modern science is aware, no such plant exists… I fear the good people of London might be in danger, would you investigate?"

People were being drugged in broad daylight? Grace would have to wait. Jacob nodded and ran off to find these mysterious plants. It was not long before he came across an area where the folks around were acting strangely. As soon as he was with in the range the overwhelming sensation hit him like a ton of bricks.

"That's no ordinary plant."

He soon found the source of the noxious fumes.

"It feels like I'm in an opium den…"

Jacob smashed the pot and plant along with it, sprinting off to find more of the dangerous Flora, he noticed the effects were starting to wane, but only slightly.

"What's happening to me?"

He found another group of disorientated Londoners and jumped the small fence to look for the second pot. Found nestled in the bushes he destroyed that one too.

"There you go."

He commented to the object before once again going on a botany hunt. Jacob came across one last section of affected Park, this one was larger than the others and had caught a few blighters in its snare. Even while slowed down by the plant's vapours Jacob was still able to dispatch the blighters with his precision marksmanship and brute force. Once finished with the gang-men the assassin destroyed the final pot and noticed some tracks in the grass..

"hello?~ footprints. Might lead me to the culprit."

He was about to leave when he saw out of the corner of his eye a figure slumped up against a tree. His dark brown eyes focused on the person then widened.

"Grace!"

Jacob rushed to her side, kneeling to get a better look if she was alright. Her hand was resting in a sticky, creamy puddle, delicate fingers still curled around the cone while the other was simply in her lap. She didn't seem visibly harmed but her head drooped down and her eyes were closed, it was as if she were sleeping.

"Grace, wake up!"

The woman's lids opened languidly, but her gaze was still fixed to the ground, the young Frye reached out with his free hand and gently cradled her face, making her look at him straight on.

"Grace! Look at me!"

Half lidded, doey eyes whirled like milky pools of green and blue, and her soft lips were parted slightly. She was clearly in a delirium, but the way the light and shadow of the tree canopy under which they sat danced across her face made her look so beautiful. But now is not the time for that. Jacob wrapped his arms around the barely conscious maiden and lifted her up bridal style, he carried her to a nearby bench where Mr Darwin stood, clear from any of the residual fumes.

"Mr Darwin, look after her. I'm going to find the source of these toxic plants."

He didn't want to leave Grace while she was in this state, but he needed to find and stop who ever was behind these poisonous plants.

Jacob followed the tracks to a carriage full of the stuff and just radiating with that terrible substance. After hijacking it and losing the blighters who so pathetically tried to get it back, the young assassin steered the horses back to the park.

"Mr Darwin will know what to do with this."

When he returned he found Darwin waiting for him by the side of the road and his brow knotted in displeasure.

"Where is Grace?"

"Worry not my young friend, your lady-friend is quite alright. She just needed some fresh air."

The older man spoke as he joined the younger on the carriage.

"Well done. But you… You don't seem quite like yourself if I may say so."

He didn't, and it wasn't just from the toxin. In fact, Jacob just wanted to forget the damn plants and get back to Grace, but he needed to get rid of this carriage and is dangerous cargo first, then he would return to her side.

. . .

Grace sat wearily on the bench, her head still clouded from the prolonged exposure to the toxic fumes. However with each breath she took her mind seemed to clear and the world came back into focus, she sat up straight and was met with the new yet old face of a man.

"Are you alright miss?"

"Yes…"

She responded airily.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"My apologies. Charles Darwin. I am an acquaintance of your friend Mr Frye."

"Jacob?… He was here?…"

"Indeed, he's had to attend to some emergency business, which I would very much like to assist him with, however, he asked that I stay with you to make sure you're alright."

"Thank you Mr Darwin, but if Jacob needs your help go. I'll be fine on my own."

"Are you sure? You don't seem fully recovered…"

"Yes… Please."

Darwin nodded.

"Very well. Until we meet again miss?"

"Lithgow."

Old man nodded and left in a hurry while Grace stayed on the bench until she was well enough to move again.

. . .

 **[BOOM!]**

"What an escapade. That's pepped me up to no end, the people of London are fortunate to have you on their side my young friend, very fortunate indeed. Well I'd better run now, you will take good care of yourself wont you?"

After parting ways Jacob once again jacked the nearest carriage and sprinted across the bridge from whence he came. Arriving at the park he didn't even bother stopping the horses and leapt off the moving vehicle. The assassin ran into the park but found the bench where he had left Agnes's niece empty. Turning on the spot he whipped his head around looking for the missing girl, he finally spotted her near a small fountain and jogged over. She was washing her soiled glove in the water and as the male twin got closer he noticed the bruises on her lovely alabaster flesh. His brow knotted and his fist and jaw tightened with anger, he couldn't help but feel responsible for Grace's injuries, he should have acted sooner. Nevertheless, when Grace noticed him standing there and turned to face him, all of that anger just melted away. She saw his gaze was fixed on her bare forearm and shied away, ringing the last few droplets from her damp glove she pulled the cloth back up over her discoloured skin. Jacob snapped out of his trance when Grace turned away from him, and he felt bad for staring. He stepped closer.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes…"

She said, somewhat embarrassed. The atmosphere had turned awkward and Jacob scratched the back of his neck while he looked around for something to remedy the situation. his earthy brown orbs locked onto a vendor a couple hundred metres away and he smiled.

"Wait here."

Young assassin said before running off in the direction he was looking. Grace was taken aback by the man's sudden outburst and departure but she did as she was asked and waited dutifully by the fountain. He returned shortly after with a charming smile and an ice cream in each hand, Jacob extended and arm offering the chilled delight. Her face began to heat up as she accepted the treat, she looked up from the frozen desert to thank him but was immediately caught in his intense yet soft stare. The light of the afternoon sun set his features aglow and it was then that Grace realised just how handsome the younger Frye twin was. Little did she know, he too was entranced in her gaze, but he was able to blink out of it and looked to the side to see a free bench by the water.

"Um… Would you like to sit down?"

"Mhm"

Grace nodded and the pair strolled over to the garden chair and sat beside one another, Jacob leaned back comfortably whilst crossing his legs and lying his arm across the back of the chair (on the opposite side of course). The pair nibbled at their frozen treats in silence, basking in the ambience of the vast park until it was broken.

"Thank you Jacob, for saving me, heh heh… Again."

Her light chuckle sent electricity through his system.

"It's fine Grace… as long as you're alright."

The woman nodded contently but the silence was short lived and her brows inclined slightly.

"Jacob?"

"Yes love?"

The "love" caught the young woman off guard and she became flustered, but quickly composed herself to ask her burning questions.

"How did you know where I was? Were you looking for me?"

It was Jacob's turn to be caught off guard.

"I didn't! I- I wasn't! I was just… Here helping Mr Darwin with some things and happened upon you!"

"I see…"

The woman said in a tone that almost sounded like disappointment, her eyes cast to the ground. The assassin's heart stung from the lie he told and the response it elicited, he was about to speak but Grace beat him to it.

"It would seem as of late, whenever I am in trouble, you're there to rescue me… And I have done nothing to repay your kindness."

His features softened and he faced the disheartened girl.

"Grace, I don't do what I do for payment or rewards."

"I understand. But please, I should still like to express my gratitude."

The girl began to blush and avoid eye contact as she continued.

"W-would it be improper of me to ask you to accompany me on an outing tomorrow?"

He couldn't help but find her ruffled state endearing and smiled.

"It would be my pleasure."

The anxiety that kept her lips tight and brows inclined disappeared and Grace made a small 'o' with her mouth, she looked to the man sitting beside her who smiled warmly, his expression was contagious and a smile of her own spread across her face. It was the first time Jacob had seen anything more than the polite smile she used when interacting with people, and the thought of being the one that made her happy plucked at his heartstrings. The pair finished off their ice creams and Grace stood from the chair.

"The train will be arriving soon… I should head off."

Jacob shot up from his seat and spoke.

"Miss Grace, I insist on walking you back to the station."

She giggled at the lack of seriousness in his voice.

"As you wish Mr Frye, lead the way."

As the two walked down the street they chatted and laughed, Grace Sighed deeply looking at the familiar buildings.

"I've missed London so terribly."

Her voice tinted with longing.

"Why did you leave?"

The girls expression turn sour.

"Rexford."

Jacob had to think for a moment.

"Kaylock?"

The woman responded with a silent nod.

Jacob's voice was now laced with concern and he wondered if he and Evie should have taken more time in ending the Templars life.

"What did he do?"

"A few of years after he took possession of the train was when it started. Suddenly the man who didn't want anything to do with Agnes's errand girl was following me around… Watching me, like my existence peaked his curiosity or something. Not long after that I started receiving flowers and gifts. I didn't know who they were from but I happily accepted them. We didn't have a lot of money, so it felt good to have nice things. One day there was a knock on my door…"

*** flashback ***

The young red haired female walked to her carriage door and opened it, she was surprised to see who it was standing there.

"Mr Kaylock, what brings you here?"

The balding man stood with his hands behind his back and looked down at the girl with a narcissistic smile.

"Good afternoon miss Lithgow, I have something for you."

Grace was confused, then the man produced a large, relatively flat box from behind his back and offered it to her. She took the package in both hands, examining it at various angles. She looked back to the elder man who nodded.

"Open it." He prompted.

She brought the pale pink box inside and sat it on her small empty dinning table. Redfox stood in the doorway and watched her, which made her uncomfortable, but she ignored it and began untying the gold ribbons that sealed the box, and after gently removing the lid she found a card resting on the white packing tissue.

 _ **"Beauty such as yours should not be clad in rags."**_

Grace inhaled sharply, the handwriting was the same as on the cards that accompanied her other gifts, and like the rest of them, no signature. She placed the card on the table and folded back the soft tissue covering to reveal beautiful carnelian red fabric. Grabbing the shoulders she carefully lifted the bodice out, uncovering the skirt of the gown. Her teal eyes rivalled dinner plates as she stared at the dress in awe and silence. The man in the doorway spoke up, breaking Grace's stare.

"I'll leave you to dress."

He said and shut the door, leaving the young woman to her own devices. Grace pulled the dress from the box and looked at it up and down, it appeared finely made and just the right size for her. Disappearing behind her folding screen she navigated the ruffles and, with difficulty, was able to poke her head and arms through the correct holes in the endless layers of finery. Then came the corseted back, she had never worn anything like it before and had no idea how on earth to tie it. After a good 10 minutes of struggling she managed to fasten it so that it at least wouldn't come apart. Straightening herself she made her way to the door, excited to show her auntie the new frock. She pulled back the carriage door only to be met with Kaylock's back.

 _'Has he been here this whole time?'_

After hearing the door, the gang leader of Whitechapel turned with a self satisfied smile to Grace. But that smile dropped to a frown of displeasure as he looked over the girls appearance.

"Mr Kaylock?"

"What have you done?"

He spoke in an annoyed tone and Grace didn't understand, the man took two large steps forward and she retreated the same, the two of them now fully inside her carriage.

"Your gown. It's not sitting properly."

He said flatly.

"Oh."

Grace's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"I did have some trouble with the corset, I've never worn one you see so I-"

"Turn around."

She blinked in disbelief.

"E-excuse me?"

"Turn around and I will tie your corset properly."

Grace was mortified and put her hands up defensively.

"T-thank you Mr Kaylock but that's really not necessary-"

"Turn. Around."

His voice was low and threatening, his words leaving no room for argument.

Cautiously, the young girl lowered her arms and turned slowly, she heard the door close behind her and began to tremble. She swallowed hard and silent as heavy footsteps neared her, everyone of her muscles tensed as his fingers brushed against her back when he started to fiddle with the corded mess she had made. Grace closed her arms around her torso as the bindings came fully undone and her nerves rattled. Her body jerked at every rough tug and yank at the laces, pulling tighter, suffocating her. About midway he stopped.

"Relax your arms."

So consumed by fear and confusion she obeyed, like a marionette following the will of the puppet master she let her arms fall limp to her sides while he continued his work. She went numb, trying her best to ignore the man she barely knew behind her, doing as he wished to her clothes.

"There…"

He said as he tied the final knot, Grace exhaled but that breath caught in her throat as he rested his hands on her upper waist. Her blood ran cold and she felt instantly sick as he ran those calloused palms down to her hips, fingers tracing every wrinkle and fold in the fabric.

"…Perfect."

She felt the breath of his words and the hair at the nape of her neck stood up. She stepped forward out of his grasp, surprised he actually let her go, and turned to him.

"U-um, thank you."

Her voice was barely a whisper. The man just gave a nod and silence fell between the two.

 _'How am I supposed to leave? He's blocking the door…'_

"I… I'd like to go and show my auntie the dress now."

"Of course, but first. Do you like it?"

"Like.. It?"

"The dress."

He gestured with a hand as he spoke.

"O-oh, yes. It's lovely."

 _'Why does he care?'_

"Good. Then you won't mind wearing it this evening?"

"What's happening this evening?"

Every thing he said seemed to make Grace more anxious and confused.

"I will be attending a very prestigious ball this evening with all of my associates, Mr Starrick will be there and I would like for you to come alongside me."

 _'Isn't Mr Starrick that important business man? What could he possibly want with a thug like Kaylock.'_

"I'm um, flattered that you would ask me Mr Kaylock, but I must decline."

A scowl crawled onto his aged face and his head tilted to the side in a sharp short movement.

"And why is that?"

"W-well you see, we barely know each other and it's very late notice to ask me now ummm-"

"Nonsense."

"I'm sorry?" Grace quirked and eyebrow.

"You've accepted all my gifts without any contention."

"Your. Gifts?"

"Tokens, of affection."

Rexford walked hurriedly to the young maiden and took her hand in his, grasping her chin with the other to force her gaze upon him.

"You are a very beautiful young lady Grace. I want you by my side, and to be mine, forever."

He began inching closer to her face and in an adrenaline rush of self preservation her hand flew up and slapped him hard across the face.

"Absolutely not! you pig!"

After all the horrible things he's said to her aunt and the way he's treated them up till now, as if she would accompany him. Let alone be his.

The blighter recoiled from the strike and held the tender flesh. Anger setting across his face.

"How dare you!"

Rexford's large hand flew up and it's back collided with Grace's face, the force of the impact sending her to the wooden floor. Tears pricked her oceanic eyes, from both the physical and emotional pain

"You ungrateful bitch! I shower you with treasures you would never hope to see in your piss poor life time and this is the thanks I get!?"

"Keep your gifts! I want nothing to do with you!"

She shouted back as best she could through the sobs and the pain racking her face. Kaylock looked down at her in anger and disgust.

"Tch, I can't take you anywhere now with a face like that."

He began to walk to the door.

"Don't think I'm finished with you yet Grace. You will be mine."

*** end flashback ***

Jacob was seething, and his knuckles turned white from the tightness of his fist, he definitely wished Evie had done more than just kick the guy off his train now.

"After that he continued trying to court me and win me over in so many different ways, some polite… Others not. I thought maybe if I was seeing someone else that perhaps he would give up, so I started spending time with this nice fellow named Eric, he was an honest man who worked hard, I might have even loved him one day."

she paused.

"His body was found in an alleyway in Whitechapel. He was beaten to death."

Grace's eyes fell and glassed over.

"It's my fault."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Jacob was serious in his words.

"Of course it is! I just used him to try and get Kaylock to leave me alone! And he killed him!"

The younger Frye didn't know how to respond and the pair fell into silence.

"…He went on to not just threaten me but auntie as well, I feared he would someday finally loose his temper and just kill me… Or worse. When I decided to leave, I begged auntie to come with me, but she wouldn't, Bertha is her fathers legacy. So I went on my own, I'd packed what I needed and snuck off in the dead of night, I got on the first boat out of here and it took me to Calais. I lived on the streets for a while, stealing what I needed to survive. Well one day I was caught, and God must have been smiling on me because instead of sending me to the goal the man took me in, offered me work. I stayed with him and his family for a while then he took me to Paris. There I met his associates and they gave me a permanent position. I work for them now."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that."

The assassin's heart pained at the woman's past and all he wanted to do was pull her in and hug her, hold and protect her. Before they knew it they were at the train station, all that talking had made the walk fly by. The pair walked to the end carriage and stepped off the platform, Grace opened her door and stepped in, but before she could close it the young Frye spoke up.

"Grace?"

She turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"Kaylocks gone."

"I know…"

She said contently.

"So… you can stay, here… with me - US! You can stay here with us!"

Grace's heart skipped a beat at the thought of staying in London.

"I'd love to. But.. I can't."

Jacobs panicked face flipped to happy but dropped.

"Why not?"

"I have… Responsibilities in Paris. I can't just abandon them."

She felt bad for getting Jacobs hopes up, and her own for that matter.

"Well… Goodnight. Jacob."

"Goodnight, Grace."


	5. Chapter 4

**[Day 4]**

Evie wondered the carriages of the train looking for her brother, she found him in front of a small mirror combing his dark hair back. The scent of cologne hung lightly in the air and by her sibling's neatly trimmed facial hair Evie guessed he had just come back from the barber.

"You're looking in fine fettle Jacob."

Putting on his favourite top hat and giving himself a last smile in the reflective glass, Jacob turned to face his older sibling.

"Why thank you dear sister."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Go?… Where?"

 _'Evie's not coming with Grace and I today… is she?'_

"To the Strand. Where fighting Victor Lynch and his blighters for control of the borough today, remember?"

The assassin blanched.

 _'That was today!? What'll I tell Grace? I can't abandon my Rooks!'_

When he didn't answer, and looked at war with himself Evie's brow knotted.

"Jacob are you, feeling alright?"

That brought him back to reality.

"What? Fine. I Just have one thing to take care of, and I'll meet you in the carriage."

The female assassin gave her brother a suspicious look before drawing out an "alright" and leaving him on the train. Jacob let out a sigh, puffing his cheeks as he did so, but sucking in another breath he began making his way to the end of the locomotive. Evie watched her brother's movements through the windows of the train and silently tailed him. He reached the last carriage and knocked three times on the solid wooden door. Light footsteps could be heard on the other side and with a click of the lock the door opened. Jacob's jaw slackened, causing his lips to part as the site before him made his pupils dilate. Grace stood in the doorway, her rose gold hair was pulled back from her face while the rest flowed freely over her shoulders and down her back, the silky tresses glistened everywhere the sun hit it. The dress she wore today wasn't overly flashy but flattered her shape perfectly, it's mint green hue setting off her turquoise irises.

"Jacob."

She greeted warmly with a heart stopping smile, those sumptuous lips spreading from cheek to rosy cheek.

"Hello love."

There it was again, that pet name he had given her in the park, it sent her heart a flutter.

"You look… Marvellous."

Grace blushed deeply from the compliment and looked away shyly for but a moment.

"Thank you… Are you, ready to go?"

The same words his sister had asked him earlier, now they filled him with guilt.

"Actually that's why I'm here. I'm afraid our outing will have to be put on hold."

The maidens bashful face morphed into one of confusion and worry, and tinted with sadness.

"Evie and I have some important business to attend to in town that can't wait. I'm sorry."

Grace willed herself to speak.

"It's fine. Do what you must. I'm sorry I interrupted your work."

Jacob felt like a knife was being driven deep into his chest. That beautiful smile, those bright eyes so filled with happiness, he'd just ripped them away, and now only sadness remained.

"Grace I-"

The woman looked into his deep brown eyes with her endless cerulean emerald ones.

"I'll finish as quickly as I can. Then I'll come back here and we'll go. I promise."

Grace nodded.

"I have to go now."

That was Evie's queue to leave and she raced for the coach to be ready "waiting" for her brother. About a minute later Jacob got in and sat across from his sister.

"All sorted?"

She asked casually.

"Hmm? Yeah."

Although he had answered the male twin was off the planet, and the carriage fell into silence. Evie thought for about 10 long minutes about how to approach the subject of Grace without starting a fight, she decided to be casual and not reprimand him… At first.

"So… Grace huh?"

Jacob had his eyes to the floor when his sister spoke, but slowly his lids closed, and when they reopened those eyes were on her, he knew this was coming.

"It's not what you think."

"Really? Because you two were staring into each others eyes like a pair of love sick-"

"Oh? like you and Greenie?

"For the last time, there is nothing going on between Mr Green and I. Now what was all that between you and Grace if it's " not what what I think?"

Jacob took in a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"The day you asked me to watch over her, she was mobbed by blighters, I saved her. Yesterday she was poisoned by blighters, I saved her. It's like she attracts trouble."

"That's not all she attracts…"

"… Anyway, she asked me to go out with her today so that she can thank me-"

"Jacob we don't to do it for-"

"I know, I told her, but she insisted."

It was Evie's turn to sigh. She knew what she saw… She knew what he felt. But maybe she could let this one go, after all, Grace was only here for another few days.

"You should get her some flowers."

"I know I- wait what?"

"Flowers."

She said slower.

"To apologise for cancelling your date."

"It's not a date."

"Of course."

Evie said with a smirk.

The coach stopped and cheers and jeers could be heard from blighters and rooks outside. The twins nodded to each other and stepped out into the sunlight, and walked to the front line together.

"So what kind of flowers do you think I should get?"

...

Jacob stepped onto the platform and disappeared into the throngs of people. Grace retreated back into her room and slowly closed the door, she rested an open hand and her forehead against the wood.

"What am I doing?"

She mused aloud.

 _'Everywhere I go, he's there. Is he on to me?... No, I'd be dead if he was. But his sister, she seems the more cunning one out of the two, perhaps she's ordered him to track my movements. It was definitely those two who were looking for me at the docks. Hmmm, he said they both had business, this could be my only chance to see what information they have. But it could just as easily be a trap. I have no choice, I have to risk it.'_

Grace exited her carriage and made her way through the train, everyone must have been busy today because there wasn't a soul a board to stop her. She reached the carriage with the red-string wall and looked around, shuffling through some papers piled upon a desk.

"Advertisement for soothing syrup, monkey with old man hea- is that Mr Darwin?"

She shook her head and continued.

"Invoices for ale deliveries – it's all rubbish!"

She let out a frustrated sigh then looked towards the carriage beyond.

 _'Evie's room.'_

Grace peaked inside before fully entering the freckled female's domicile. She immediately noticed the desk laden with papers and open books. Making sure to leave no trace of her presence the fiery haired woman carefully and systematically went through the information on the table. She pulled out a sheet of paper and looked at its contents.

 _'A map of the Kenway manor. This could come in handy.'_

she thought, folding the yellowed paper and stuffing it into a pocket of her gown. She continued reading the materials and notes jotted down in cursive, as she absorbed the information her teal eyes widened.

 _'My god. They're looking for a precursor artefact. I need to inform –'_

But Grace was torn from her thoughts by the sound of footsteps in the adjacent carriage. Silent as the grave she peaked around the corner to see who was there. Her calculating eyes fell upon none other than Mr Henry Green, he was perusing the books along the wall, clearly looking for something in particular.

"Hmmm, not here either.… Perhaps Evie has it in her study."

Grace greeted her teeth and ran for the exit, hiding in the small space beside the door, watching as the dark skinned man searched.

"Ah, here it is."

He took a worn burgundy coloured book and left. She breathed a sigh of relief but decided it was too risky to go back in, she needed to get back to her quarters, but now someone was there to see her exiting Evie's room, where she was definitely not supposed to be.

 _'Looks like I have no other option.'_

She said to herself as she looked up. Leaning down, Grace reached under her skirt until she found the two little loops of fabric she was looking for. She pulled upwards hooking them onto two strategically placed buttons on her hips. The front of her skirt was now hoisted up to her knees, revealing the form fitting trousers she had donned earlier in case such an event happened. Now ready, she climbed up the wall of the carriage and onto the very roof of the train. The wind from the moving locomotive whipped at her hair and the draping skirt behind her. She hurried across the rooftops, careful not to make too much noise and occasionally checking behind herself for any oncoming obstacles. She was almost home when she turned to see a very low bridge coming very quickly. There was no way anyone would fit under that, she had to make a run for it.

Grace sprinted across the last roof as the red bricks came closer and closer to slamming into her. With all her strength she hurled herself forward, sliding across the sun warmed metal she fell right at her door just as the bridge passed overhead. The woman hurried into her cabin and closed the door, leaning her back against it she slid to the floor panting heavily.

 _'To close, that was too close.'_

Grace sat there on the floor until her adrenaline ebbed away. She stood, walking over to her vanity to see the discord that was her appearance.

"I look like I've just finished doing the four Legged foxtrot."

She shook her head at herself while loosing her skirt off the buttons, letting it drape back down over her legs, and sitting at her vanity she began to comb out the wild mess that was now her hair.

…

The day went by with Grace drinking tea and reading/studying the map she "acquired". The sun was about an hour and a half from setting and she had mentally given up on Jacob, having already reprimanded herself for allowing him to become such a distraction in the first place.

Grace's eyes followed the words in the book she was reading, when she was suddenly interrupted by a knock on her door, those eyes flickered to the threshold.

"Who is it?"

She asked gently.

"It's Jacob."

That familiar voice from beyond the door made Grace's heart jump, and she mentally scolded herself for it. She rose from her chair and headed for the door.

 _'It's alright, I'll just tell him I'm tired and not to worry about it. It's pretty late anyway, I'm sure he'll understand.'_

…

Jacob heard Grace's light footsteps get closer and suddenly remembered to take off his hat, he swallowed hard and gripped tightly the emerald stems in his other hand. The heavy wood was pulled back to allow the pair to meet once again.

Grace took in the sites and smells before her. The air was a mix of sweat and Cologne, presumably to mask the former, and the sweet scent of flowers also wafted around them. Jacob held his hat close to his chest as he offered a bouquet of fresh hyacinths. The rich amethyst blossoms looked velvet to the touch and popped along side the equally vibrant stems.

"I want to apologise for earlier. I know these aren't nearly enough to make up for my rudeness but – "

"They're beautiful. "

Grace said, the flesh of her cheeks tinted Rose. She accepted the gift and her eyes fluttered shut as she breathed deeply their beautiful smell. The woman met his gaze once again.

"Thank you."

"So… do you still want to…"

He trailed off, knowing she knew what he meant.

"Oh, I-it's a bit late Jacob. I mean there's less than an hour of sunlight left."

"No no, I, I understand. I'm sorry again, I'm sure you had a wonderful day planned."

"It's fine, and umm, I actually didn't make any plans."

Jacob gave her a confused look so she elaborated.

"I was going to ask if we could spend the day doing something **you** enjoy."

Jacobs face eased into a smile and he chuckled as he returned his hat to its rightful place.

"Every time I think I have you figured out, you always manage to surprise me."

A playful smirk made its way to Grace's lips.

"Oh you'll never figure me out Mr Frye."

Suddenly Jacob had an idea, and his eyes widened slightly as the cogs of his mind turned. Grace saw the cheeky, mischievous smile that spread across his face.

"Miss Lithgow?"

He said almost too eagerly.

"…yeees…? The girl responded cautiously.

"Would you allow me the honour of taking you out for an evening of entertainment and revelry?"

On the inside Grace's mind was screaming no, that this was a bad idea, but in all honesty she couldn't resist the cute, charming, yet strange man before her.

"Very well Mr Frye, but I expect you to be on your best behaviour."

He smiled and bowed to the lady.

"I swear…. I will be nothing but a gentleman"

"To you." He added.

. . .

Jacob lead Grace down the cobblestone pathway and under an arch towards a rather plain looking door recessed into the dark bricks, easily missable, especially at night. Out of instinct Grace' s guard went up as they approached the wooden portal. Being the gentleman he said he would, Jacob stepped forward opening the door for the lady. She nodded her thanks and passed through to be met with a large open room well lit with warm gaslight. The walls were lined with rich wooden panels decorated with stylish wallpaper, and union jacks hung from the high ceiling. Excited chatter and cheers filled the crowded venue, while the air smelled of perfume and Cologne, ale and sweat. And was that… Blood? Jacob appeared behind her and hovered a hand at her back while the other gestured forward as he led her to a small table to the right. It was then, after they had gotten through the sea of people that Grace fully saw and understood where she was. The table they found was on an upper level that boarded the main floor and downstairs in the centre stood a large fighting ring. Jacob pulled out one of the chairs for her to sit.

"Thank you."

She said taking her spot.

"Not a problem m'lady. Now what can I get you to drink? "

"Oh no Jacob, let me. "

She began pulling out a small purse but was cut off.

"I'm buying at least your first drink. So what do you want? "

It was obvious she wasn't going to win this, so with a sigh she conceited.

"I'll have the same as you."

The male assassin raised his brows but nodded and left for the bar.

Grace looked down to the match going on below, two men were viciously beating each other to a pulp, one significantly more bloody than the other. They exchanged a few more blows before finally the blood soaked man was knocked unconscious. The crowd cheered and booed but Grace's attention was torn away as Jacob returned to the table, placing 3 pints of ale down. Grace surveyed The frothy amber liquid as it's swirled in the glass before thanking him and taking the drink. She took a mouthful, assessing the blend of grains and hops and the flavour they created, while Jacob took a large gulp as if he had just come from a summer in the desert. Grace scrunched her nose slightly at the bitter aftertaste and Jacob noticed.

"Do you not like it? I can get you something else."

"It's not bad, just… Strong."

The woman offered a grateful smile and raised her glass in a silent toast, Jacob did the same and with a nod the pair drank.

…

After finishing the third round of drinks, the assassin knocking back two for every of Grace's one. The former stared down the bottom of his glass in a contemplative manner, unfortunately the nights entertainment was rather lacklustre and the pair had become quickly disinterested after watching the same man win several consecutive matches. The bookie shouted to the crowd.

"Who else wants to take on our champion?!

Jacob sat up straight from his reclined position on the chair. Righting the glass on the dark wood he stood from the table and Grace looked up with concern.

"Are you alright Jacob?"

"Of course love, would you like another?"

He nodded towards the cup Grace had laced both hands around.

"Oh, no thank you."

She said looking down at the not yet empty glass.

"I still have a half."

With another nod he walked off, but not in the direction of the bar. Grace watched as Jacob made his way down the stairs and through the ringside crowd to a very flamboyantly dressed man. They obviously knew each other as the strange man greeted the other with a bright smile and open arms. Though Grace couldn't hear what the two were saying there were a lot of smiles and nods. Soon after, Jacob came bounding back up the stairs and was suddenly down on one knee at Grace's side.

 _'He looks like he wants something.'_

She thought suspiciously.

"Grace? May I ask a favour of you?"

 _'Called it'_

He did look sincere but Grace spoke cautiously.

"Umm, okay?"

"Do you see the man down there in the silly hat?"

She assumed he was referring to the man he had just spoken to and she looked down to see him still there.

"Yes?"

She answered, turning back to face him, Jacob now had his hand in his coat and produced a folded yet still messy handful of notes as he went on.

"I need you"

The younger Frye gently took Grace's hand and placed the cash in her palm, softly curling her fingers around it with his own, however he didn't let go.

"To give this to him, tell him it's for me. He'll know what to do with it."

"I-I don't know Jacob…"

She eyed money with concern etching her features, but when she looked back she was met with what could only be described as the ultimate puppy face. Her brow inclined and lips tightened as she tried to resist those big hazel eyes. Grace rolled her own and sighed.

"Fine."

She looked back to the ward of cash.

 _'What is this even for anyway?'_

She was about to ask those exact words when Jacob smiled.

"Thanks love."

He said as he rose, but not before planting a small, sweet kiss on her expose cheek, freezing her instantly.

Grace's aquamarine eyes went wide and and her skin bristled as the rest of her body tensed from the sudden contact. His prickly facial hair tickled her flesh but his lips were soft and smooth, the kiss gentle as a vapour. Grace's face was going redder by the second and she shook the surprise from her head, looking around for that dam miscreant but he was nowhere to be seen. Unconsciously, the woman brought her hand up to her face, fingertips gingerly lingering on the spot where Jacob had been. She glanced back down to the money and sighed once more, though this one seemed more wistful then huffy.

"I suppose I should get this over with."

She said to herself before rising from her seat.

She shrugged.

 _'Waste not want not'_

She mused, picking up her glass and downing the remainder in one go. She wiped her mouth with her wrist and began making her way to the man with the silly hat. Grace glided down the staircase and weaved through the crowd with ease, reaching her target fairly quickly.

The man was making some adjustments to a chalkboard behind him.

"Um, excuse me?"

He pricked up and turned to see who it was addressing him and seemed taken by surprise almost.

"My, lady."

He said dramatically, he proceeded to remove his hat and brought it to his mid-section before folding into a deep bow.

"Robert Topping, at your service."

"Grace, Lithgow."

She said with a nod.

"Miss Lithgow."

He said as if testing her name on his tongue.

"And what can I do for such a radiant flower this evening?"

Grace brought forth the mass of currency she had kept guarded close to her person.

"Um, this is for Jacob."

Mr Topping seemed pleasantly surprised.

"My,my. Someone has a lot of faith… or something else~ "

He added the last part with a playful smirk, Grace gave him a confused look but he stuffed the money in his coat and turned to fill out something on his desk. Once finished he tore off a piece of the note and handed the stub to Grace.

"Now, you hold on to this, and once he's finished bring that back to me."

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Mr Frye of course."

"Finished what-"

"Ahh, here comes your knight in shining armour now."

Grace turned to see Jacob sauntering towards the ring. She stood wide eyed and still, taking in his appearance. He was shirtless, the absence of cloth exposing his intimidating physique, his arms were thick with muscle and black ink adorned his shoulder and left pectoral. There was no hat to cast mysterious shadows across his face and his torso swelled and eased with every breath. He was scouring the crowd and when their eyes met he smiled, then he sent her a wink causing her to snap out of her trance and her cheeks to redden. She stormed over to him before he had a chance to climb into the ring.

"Jacob! What are you doing?!

"Well you looked bored love, and I did promise you entertainment."

"Not at your expense! You could get seriously hurt! Or worse!"

"Hey, hey."

He said in a soothing manner. Jacob was starting to think maybe this wasn't the best idea, but he couldn't back out now, even if it meant upsetting Grace. He took a step closer, closing the gap between them, and brought his bandaged hand up to cup her face.

"I'll be fine love, don't worry about me."

She didn't look convinced but stayed silent. He hadn't realised that he had been stroking her cheek gently with his thumb, and this had rendered her mute.

"Would our next lot of fighters step into the ring!"

Jacob's hand slid from Grace's face.

"Well, that's me. How about a kiss for luck?"

He said, now returned to his cheeky, flirtatious demeanour. Grace folded her arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"No? That's fine. I don't need it."

He said, scaling the side of the ring.

"I can handle a few thugs."

He finished his sentence with a leap over the top rope.

"Jacob."

He stopped and looked back.

"Be careful."

He smiled and gave Grace a nod before walking to the centre of the ring.

…

Grace leaned against a column bearing the load of the upper floor as she watched round after round of Jacob dispatching his opponents with a mix of skill and sheer ferocity.

 _'He's undoubtedly a talented fighter, he would have to be… he's one of them.'_

She was beginning to sober up and as she watched Jacob fight realised the danger she had willingly put herself in. She was flirting with death… and death was flirting back.

…

It was the final round and Jacob's weariness was beginning to show. His breathing had become harder and ragged while sweat soaked his hair and slicked his body. Even his movements had slowed. Grace was thinking about what her next step should be when suddenly Jacob took a solid left hook to the jaw.

"JACOB!"

All her previous thoughts disappeared and Grace pushed through the crowd from where she was standing to the very edge of the ring.

…

The large man's fist connected hard with Jacob's face, sending him off balance, he then grabbed his shoulders, driving his knee straight into the assassins stomach causing him to cough and splutter, then another heavy hit sent Jacob down to the floor of the ring. The crowd was going crazy and Jacob slowly pulled his head up to be met with a pair of wide turquoise eyes staring at him from the ringside.

 _'Grace? What is she doing here?'_

His thoughts were sluggish from the cranial damage.

 _'Ah, that's right… she looks upset… I can't hear what she's saying…'_

The gang leader was teetering on the brink of consciousness, but slowly his vision became less tunnelled and his hearing returned, Grace's muffled cries became clear.

"Get up Jacob! Get up! Are you listening to me?! GET UP!"

She emphasised her point with open handed assaults to the edge of the ring, he got the message. Jacob pushed himself up slowly and painfully, he turned to see his adversary with his back to him, arms open, riling up the crowd. The younger Frye twin got fully to his feet and stretched, his muscles ached and joints cracked and the masses cheered. He glanced back at Grace who was now beaming, those big, blue green eyes now sparkling. He turned forward once more and stared at the man that stood between him and victory. The lug of a man looked over his shoulder to see Jacob standing firm and turned to face him.

"You shouldda stayed where I put you."

The man sneered.

"You should have finished the job."

The assassin of London retorted before spitting out some blood that had pooled in his mouth. The fighter growled and the match resumed. However this time it was as if Jacob had been restored. His stamina and power had returned and he blocked every hit the brute threw at him. As soon as an opening presented itself Jacob was back on the offensive, unleashing a flurry of hits, each one knocking the guy back little by little. Until he could barely stand, it was time to end this. Jacob grabbed the mans head and yanked it downward, disorientating him. He then took hold of his arm and gave him a swift jab, sending him reeling backwards, but he still had the arm and pulled the dizzy meat sack forward once more to deliver a brutal head-butt, but the assassin wasn't finished. He drove his knee into the challengers abdomen, just as he had done to him earlier, and ended it all in a blood spattering finish with the same knee to the mans face. The force of the impact sent the brute flying onto his back, unconscious.

Topping appeared in the ring and grabbed Jacob's arm, raising it high and declaring him the winner as the crowd went wild, Grace cheered and shouted along with them. Jacob exited the ring, toweling off his sweat as Robert began winding up the crowd for the next match and Grace ran around to meet him.

"Jacob!"

He turned to see Grace running towards him with a jubilant expression, he dropped the towel and opened his arms, sweeping her up into a big hug his heart thundered in his chest while adrenaline still throbbed through his system. Then, without thinking, he acted. Not a second after putting her down Jacob slid his hand to the nape of her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. Grace was bewildered, but didn't push him away. She didn't do anything. Jacob pulled back to see her mouth agape and eyes wide, and as his mind caught up he realised what he had done. He was about to speak when, like some guardian angel of awkwardness Robert Topping appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah, there you are Miss Lithgow."

Grace snapped out of her daze to look at the man who addressed her.

"I do hope you still have that ticket I gave you."

"Oh… yes."

She dug into her pocked to produce the stub he had given her earlier.

"Excellent! Now if you'll just follow me we'll get that finalised and Mr Frye here can go and get washed up."

She spared a glance back at Jacob Before following the bookie.

…

Jacob stared at Grace, until she and Topping were lost in the crowd. He didn't want to go and wash up, he wanted to apologise to Grace, apologise and beg her forgiveness, but it looked like that would have to wait. So the new champion retreated upstairs to wash up and change.

Mr Topping counted the money on the table as Grace watched, the odds had dictated that the win was multiplied three fold. Grace split the large amount in two and stuffed one wad in each pocket so they would fit. After thanking the odd bookie Grace went over and stood by the stairs at the front of the venue, thinking about what to say if Jacob brought up the kiss. She didn't want to talk about it, she didn't even want to think about it, just forget.

Soon enough Jacob had changed back into his regular attire and was making a b-line for the red haired woman.

"Grace."

 _'Please don't.'_

"About earlier I-"

 _'Noooo'_

"Theeere he is!"

The pair were torn from their "conversation" by a fairly intoxicated, boisterous man with strangely thick eyebrows. He was followed by a few more men and Jacob put on a smile and greeted them.

"Hello lads, what brings you here?"

"Well-"

The drunk man started.

"The boys an I have the night off you see, so we came out here to have a drink an a punt an low an behold the big boss himself is ere [hic]."

One of the more sober men behind him spoke up.

"That last match was incredible Mr Frye. Wiggins ere thought you were done for but I put all me quid on ya."

"Cheers.

"You know wot!"

The blonde man with the eyebrows spoke up again.

"We should head up the road to the sailors arms pup to celebrate!"

The rest of the off-duty rooks cheered in agreement.

"Actually lads, I was just about to-"

"I think that's a brilliant idea."

Grace cut in before Jacob could finish refusing them.

"You what?"

He looked at the woman in disbelief.

"I think it's a wonderful idea."

She reiterated.

"All of us going to the pub to celebrate your victory."

"Grace, are you sure?"

"Of course, you did promise me a night of entertainment **and** revelry. So, lets revel."

Jacob gave her a concerned look and sighed.

"Alright lads! And lady. To the sailors arms!

The men cheered and Grace smiled as the group headed up the stairs and out of the fight club.

The group walked and talked down the gaslit streets until soon they reached their destination. The pub was alive with music and laughter pouring out the door and the windows shone from the interior light. They walked in and were lifted by the pleasant atmosphere, a few men went to get a booth while Jacob, Grace and the man named Wiggins approached the bar.

The barman, who was sporting very thick mutton chops came over.

"Evening gentleman, lady, what can I get for yous?"

"I'll have a dry gin please."

Grace said, Jacob looked at her while Wiggins ordered five pints of ale.

"And you sir?"

The barman barley pulled Jacob's attention away.

"Oh, yes, ale for me as well."

Then it was right back on Grace.

"Gin?"

"What? Because I'm a lady that means I can't have a real drink?"

"Not at all. You're just, unlike any lady I've ever met."

Grace chuckled.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

The male assassin realised how his words may have sounded and began to sputter a response but he was saved by the barman returning with their beverages.

"Would you like some sugar with your drink ma'am?"

"Oh yes, that would be lovely thank you."

The wooly faced man turned and grabbed a stone jar off the shelf, removed the lid and offered it to the lady. She reached in and took a pinch, sprinkling the crystals into the spirit, sweetening the liquid. Wiggins paid for the drinks and the trio joined the others at the table. The loud drunk from earlier now identified as Arthur raised his tankard.

"A toast! To master Frye! Scourge of the blighters, and of the ring!"

"Here, here."

 **[clink]**

…

After the sixth round the rooks and Grace were getting rowdier and Jacob went to the lavatory to relieve himself, he returned to see the lot of them yowling like alley cats along with some other patrons.

"deep blue sea, singing rule Britannia!

Britannia rules the waves!

Britains never never never shall be, married to a mermaid, at the bottom of the deep blue sea!"

"You all look like you're having fun."

"Yes sir!"

They all shouted, except Arthur, who seemed to get more grumpy the more he drank and instead shouted in response.

"You don't know me!"

Earning a hearty laugh from the gang leader.

"Who's up for another round? This ones on me."

The others cheered while Grace made a little 'o' with her mouth, obviously just remembering something.

"Jacob."

"Yes love?"

He asked as he watched her unsteadily get up from the table, he held his arms out to catch her if she went south but she was alright. Digging deep into her left pocket she pulled out a large, messy wad of paper and shoved it into his hands, once free of the cash she dove into her other pocked and produced the rest of the currency.

"Here, it's your winnings from earlier."

"Ta love."

He folded the paper after separating a bundle and stuffed the rest into his coat pocket. He extended his hand back to Grace offering the money.

"Here you go."

"What? No."

"Yes."

He pushed.

"No Jacob, this is your money."

"But I wouldn't have it if you hadn't put the bet on."

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Now take it, I insist."

"Keep it, I decline."

Jacob pursed his lips and squinted at the stubborn female.

"Fine, then I'll just have to buy your drinks for the rest of the night."

"Fine."

Grace huffed, folding her arms and turning away like a child, Jacob walked away smirking.

"Wait! No!"

"Too late!"

Was all she got back, and she returned to the table of drunk singing men.

…

Another few rounds and the group was quite plastered, they were up and dancing and singing. Arthur, Wiggins and some other revellers gathered in a circle clapping their hands and stomping their feet while Grace and Jacob danced in the middle. They had gone from linked arms and skipping merrily around to proper dance posture, Jacob held Grace's hand and with his other resting on her side, guided her around the circle in a fast paced caper. Keeping up with the tempo of the song and Jacob's surprisingly nimble, albeit disorganised choreography Grace balanced herself with her free hand on his broad shoulder. Singing along between giggles and laughter.

"All The nice girls love a sailor,

All the nice girls love a tar.

For there's something about a sailor,

We know what sailors are!"

They spun around and around, forgetting, if only for a moment, who they were, their duties, their secrets.

"Falls in love with Kate and Jane then he's off to sea again, ship ahoy, ship ahoy!"

The song came to a close and the pair flopped back down onto the cushioned bench seat, Grace incidentally landing in the assassins lap. She felt his chest rise and fall against her back and she leaned into him, yawning widely. Jacob tilted his head as he looked down at the female, her cheeks were flushed from the alcohol she had consumed. Long lashes were in a battle against heavy lids and a small, content smile rested on her lips. She looked happy, drunk, but happy. He took her hand in his, gently stroking the soft pale flesh with his thumb and rested his chin on her shoulder, taking in her scent he sighed.

"We should probably get you back."

He said reluctantly.

Grace let out a soft groan before she leaned to the side so she could look Jacob in the face.

"Do we have to?"

She whined half heartedly.

"Yeah…"

The woman sighed.

"Very well."

The pair got up and said their goodbyes, much to the dismay of their new friends and exited the pub. Grace was swaying to and fro and it was obvious the last couple of drinks she had were taking effect. Jacob put his arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him to steady her. It was then he noticed her exposed skin was prickled and tense.

"Are you cold?"

"A little…"

Fulfilling his promise of gentlemanly behaviour the male Frye stripped himself of his coat and draped the thick cloth around the woman's shoulders. The jacket was warm from his body heat and instantly took the chill From Grace's bones. It smelt like him, leather and cologne, sweat and a metallic scent, she wasn't quite sure why but it made her want to curl up and fall asleep, surrounded by that smell.

The clip, clip of hooves could be heard as a lone carriage trotted down the cobblestone street. Jacob gave a short, sharp whistle and flagged down the driver.

"Morning governor, what can I do for you?"

"Do you mind taking us to the station?"

"Not at all sir, hop in."

Jacob opened the carriage door and Grace stepped inside, he followed shortly after, signalling the driver to leave, the coach started off down the road. The assassin looked across to his companion who was leaning against the side of the coach already asleep, he smiled and lifted himself off his seat. Reaching forward he gently pushed some stray hairs off her face, after brushing the blush strands back Jacob leaned in and planted a soft sweet kiss on the girl's forehead.

He turned his head to make sure he didn't miss the chair when he sat back down but was stopped by a featherlight gasp on his wrist. The gang leader's head spun back to see Grace staring straight at him through half-lidded oceanic eyes. Slowly, Grace pulled him back towards her and he obeyed without resistance. For every inch they moved Jacob could feel his face heating up, and when her lips began to part he licked his own in subconscious response. The rook leader's heart thundered like a runaway locomotive when Grace finally closed the gap between them, her plush lips were velvety against his own and their eyes fluttered shut as they melted into the kiss. Grace's head was spinning and a typhoon of emotions swelled within her, she brought her hand up and held Jacob's face, as if she feared he might suddenly evaporate from existence.

The need for air parted them and they stared into each other's eyes, pupils fully dilated. A smile spread across Grace's face and Jacob returned his own. Snaking his hands around her waist he pulled her body close to his and she wrapped her arms around his neck in turn. Their lips met once more, this engagement more passionate than the last. The assassin slid his tongue across her bottom lip, baying for entrance, she obliged and they explored each other. Jacob could taste she gin she had earlier, and the sugar left its sweetness in her mouth. Her tongue swept over his where the taste of ale still lingered, along with a small coppery tang of blood. Grace's teeth grazed Jacob's bottom lip and she bit down, not hard, but just enough to elicit a husky moan from the dangerous gang leader.

The pair broke once more, breathing heavily they leaned against one another's forehead, until Jacob sat back in his seat, but not without pulling Grace with him into his lap. He gently cupped her face and gave her a final sweet kiss before cradling her in his arms. Grace yawned and tucked her head into the crook of his neck, inhaling that comforting scent before falling into slumber.

…

Henry watched as Evie paced the carriage, checking her pocket watch every now and again.

"This is ridiculous, they should have been back hours ago."

"They'll be fine Evie. I'm sure they're not in any danger."

"It's not danger I'm worried about."

She replied flatly.

The assassins ears pricked up at the sound of familiar boots thudding alongside the train, and Evie saw her brother's head bobbing outside the window. Her teeth clenched and she began to storm after him.

"JACOB FRYE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT I-"

 _"SHHHHHHH!"_

The male twin hissed at his sister as he turned around, revealing the bundle in his arms.

Evie looked down and the seemingly peaceful Grace nestled bridal-style in her brothers arms.

 _"What did you do?! You're supposed to be looking after her!"_

The older twin whisper-yelled at her brother.

 _"I am looking after her!"_

 _"Really? You call this looking after her? How did she even end up like this?"_

 _"She had a bit too much to drink, I didn't want to disturb her so I'm taking her to bed."_

The female assassin did not look impressed at all, she sighed and shook her head.

 _"Come on, let's get her to bed."_

Her twin nodded and they made their way down to Grace's carriage. Evie opened the door and Jacob entered carefully so as not to bump his precious cargo into anything, he laid her on the bed and Evie took the blanked from the end, draping it over the unconscious woman. She looked to her brother who was looking down at the woman with a look she knew all too well, again she sighed.

"Lets get to bed."

She patted his shoulder and they left.


	6. Chapter 5

**[Day 5]**

Grace's eyes fluttered open as the sun tried its best to burn through the curtains that hung in her carriage. She looked around in a haze, the events of the previous evening slowly coming into focus. Suddenly her aqua irises rivalled dinner plates and she shot into an upright position from where she lay. Locking onto the timepiece that rested on her mantle she strained to read the Roman numerals.

"1:30pm"

She sighed in relief.

"There's still time."

She looked down to see herself still wearing last nights attire and the blanket that usually rests at the foot of her bed for those extra cold nights draped over her.

 _'Last night…'_

Her cheeks flushed as the memories replayed in her mind. She gritted her teeth and tried to forcibly shake them away, only managing to increase the dull ache from the alcohol's after effects into a more prominent pain. She cradled her head until the room stopped spinning, and slowly she slid off the mattress, allowing the blanket to fall to the wooden floor.

 _'I need to start getting ready.'_

…

Jacob took his time waking up, and even longer sitting upright. He was in an area of sleep light enough for the clock chiming to rouse him.

1

2

3

4pm

He released his muscles in a long, satisfying stretch and yawned while he tasted his mouth, his jaw ached a bit but he had slept off most of the would-be hangover. He glanced to his left, where the safe sat, and perched atop it an empty stout bottle with a wilted flower that hung limp from dehydration. The assassin stared at the dead flora and thought of how he should have put some water in the "vase". Then his mind trailed off the the woman who gave him said flower, and their activities of the previous night.

He brought a hand up to his face, and his eyes softened as his fingertips grazed his lips, where she had been. Had she truly wanted to kiss him? Or was it simply the alcohol that influenced her desire for such affection? Just as the assassin rose from his seat his sister entered the carriage, annoyance and frustration contorted her features. She let out a rough sigh and Jacob tilted his head.

"What's **your** problem?"

Evie shot him daggers.

"My problem, it that the Templar ball is tonight and we still haven't got any information on the Frenchman."

"I see… Well, I'm sure you and Greenie will figure it out."

He made to leave.

"Where are you going?"

She knew, but asked anyway.

"To see Grace, she did drink quite a bit last night"

Evie let loose another sigh.

"Jacob, you cant keep doing this."

The assassin's brow inclined as he turned to face his sister.

"Doing what?"

He already sounded fed up with the conversation.

"Allowing your emotions to distract you! You're living in a fantasy."

"Oh really?"

Jacob cocked his head to the side.

"Because last night didn't feel like a fantasy."

"What happened last night?"

"That's none of your business."

Evie couldn't believe it, they had always told each other everything. True she was hiding her feelings about Henry, but that was more from herself than Jacob.

"I'm your big sister, of course its my business... I'm trying to protect you!"

"From what?! Being loved?!"

"She doesn't love you Jacob!"

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS HENRY AND THE PIECE OF EDEN!"

Of course he'd bring Henry into this, and Evie couldn't help but sink to his level.

"I'F SHE CARED ABOUT YOU AT ALL SHE WOULD'NT BE LEAVING TOMORROW!"

The cabin went silent as the twins stared each other down, fire burning wildly in their eyes. Their breaths were heavy as the blood they shared raced through their veins. Finally, as if after an eternity, Jacob turned on his heel and stormed out of the carriage. Evie sighed, cursing herself for letting her temper get the better of her.

The assassin's heavy footsteps thudded along the wooden floor as he traveled towards the back of the train, but the closer he came the lighter and slower they got, until eventually he came to a stop.

 _'Why didn't she tell me she was leaving tomorrow?... Maybe Evie's right, I'm just thinking something's there that really isn't'_

Then his memory flicked back.

 _ **"I've missed London so terribly... "**_

 ** _"You can stay…"_**

 _ **"I'd love to, but I can't…."**_

 _'she wanted to stay….'_

Jacob resumed walking as his mind flooded with questions and proclamations, arguments and promises. Suddenly he had reached his destination, and without thinking he knocked on the door. His mind shuffled hastily into place, first he would ask about last night, and her feelings, then confess his own, finally he would ask her to stay, beg if he had to. The assassin waited by the door… but no answer came, his brow inclined slightly and he knocked again.

"Grace? Are you there love? It's Jacob."

Again, nothing… The dark haired man looked behind him to see if anyone was watching, then carefully brought his ear to the door, he listened carefully for signs of life… nothing, no footsteps, light or otherwise, no pages being turned in a book, no fine porcelain clinking as a cup was set on its saucer.

 _'She's not home…'_

Jacob hadn't excepted this, in all honesty he was slightly relieved, yet also anxious. He would have to wait to get his answers, but it gave him time to relax and think, after all he was still quite enflamed from the argument he just had with Evie, and confronting Grace right away probably wasn't the smartest option. The gang leader walked off and returned to his carriage.

. . .

Grace finished styling her hair and placed a deep red rose in its tresses before looking over herself in the mirror, she needed to look the part, and boy did she look the part. Her dress, the most elegant in her collection fit tight around her waist, skirts flowing like endless pools of rich blood, its gold trimmings shimmering even in the dimly lit cabin. She wasn't a princess, no, tonight she looked like a queen. Her moment was shattered by a knock on the door, her breath hitched and she stayed fixed in her spot , staring at the entrance. Time ticked by slowly then, another knock, and what followed sucked the very life out of her.

"Grace? Are you there love? It's Jacob."

Her eyes widened and she went deathly still, not allowing a ruffle to swish nor a breath to sigh. The woman held firm her position for what seemed like an eternity as she listened sharply to the figure beyond her door. A good minute after she heard him walk away she exhaled and bent a little, giving her muscles some much needed rest, she would be using them soon enough, and wiped away the rouge tear that had trailed down her face.

. . .

The train had come to one of its regular stops as Jacob returned to his cabin, relieved his sister was not still there waiting for him. He flopped down onto his lounge and reached into his pocket, taking out the large wad of notes that had been there since the previous night, he began to count at a leisurely pace.

Evie heard her brother thump down in his usual spot, she looked to Henry who was next to her, he had been in her room throughout the twins previous tiff and heard everything, though he didn't comment. The Indian assassin gave the English one a sympathetic look, and the latter straightened from where she was hunched over the table. Unsure of what she'd find, she entered the next carriage.

Evie found her brother sitting in his chair, head down counting a rather large sum of money. His face was stoic, it betrayed neither joy nor pain, he was simply focused on counting. She spoke softy, not wanting to pour salt in any possible wounds.

"Did you speak to Grace? What did she say?"

The male assassin continued counting for a moment then stopped, though he didn't look up from his task when he spoke.

"She wasn't there."

"What?"

Evie questioned, unsure if she heard right.

"She didn't answer?"

"She didn't ignore me Evie. There was no one in that room."

"I see…"

The elder sibling decided it was best to let that subject go, and she guessed by her brother reassuming his task he was done with the conversation as well.

"Where did all that money come from?"

The male spoke without stopping this time.

"I won it at the fight club last night."

'Fight club? He took her to a fight club?'

She was about to let it go and return to her quarters when a small piece of folded paper fell out of Jacob's winnings. He noticed it too and ceased his work.

"What's that?"

Evie questioned.

"Dunno."

She walked over and picked up the paper, unfolding it her brows knotted at what she saw.

"What is it?"

Jacob questioned, seeing her reaction.

"This is my map of the Kenway manor, what are you doing with it?"

The younger Frye set his earnings aside and stood to look at the paper, he analysed it before giving his sibling a puzzled look.

"Where did you say you got this money again?"

She knew Jacob had a habit of entrusting some of his money to rooks so he could bet on himself in fights. And when she asked he had a guilty look on his face.

"I may have given Grace money to place some bets while I competed…"

She gave her brother a knowing smirk and he shook his head.

"Why would Grace have your map?"

"I don't know, lets ask her shall we?"

Evie said with a cock of her brow before striding down towards Grace's car with Jacob in tow.

The pair reached the last carriage and Evie knocked on the door.

"Grace are you in there? It's Evie."

After a brief moment of silence she knocked again.

"Grace. I need to ask you some questions."

Again silence and Evie was fed up, she banged hard on the door but Jacob interrupted her.

"Evie, look."

The elder Frye looked to where her sibling was pointing and saw Agnes walking back to the train looking quite pleased.

"Agnes!"

They shouted in unison as they ran over.

"Oh, hello"

"Agnes have you seen Grace?"

Jacob asked eagerly.

"I'm afraid you just missed her."

The Scotswoman tutted

"That's a shame too, she looked absolutely stunning. That red gown must have cost a fortune…"

Evie's mouth went dry.

"Did she say where she was going?"

"I didne ask, I know she's goin to some fancy ball on account of her work in Paris. Why don't you ask Nigel when he comes back? He's takin her there now."

Evie nearly had a heart attack right there but quickly thanked Agnes and grabbed her brothers arm dragging him out of the station, cursing herself once more. Once they reached the street she commandeered the nearest coach.

"Get on!"

She ordered her brother.

"Wh-"

"Just get on!"

He did as he was told and his sister sent the horses running.

"Evie! What's going on?"

"I'm so stupid! Why didn't I see it before!"

"See what Evie!?"

"Grace is the French Templar!"

Jacob's expression was complete shock, which morphed into suspicion.

"So first she doesn't love me, and now she's a templar?"

"Ughh Jacob! Think with your damn head! She arrives on a boat in the dead of night and tells no one, and she managed to give us the slip"

"You don't know if that was-"

"It was her."

The female assassin said flatly before continuing.

"She booked a hotel room for privacy, she wears expensive gowns when she doesn't come from money, and we know Templars look after their own."

Though he seemed yet to be convinced Jacob was soaking in the information.

"She was raised on a train full of Templars, comes from the same place as our target, and Agnes even said she was going to a ball tonight for work. It's the party at the Kenway manor! That's why she stole the map!"

The cogs in jacob's head whirred and ground against one another as he processed what his sister was saying, it all seemed to fit, but part of him wouldn't allow it.

"Come on Jacob, you've spent more time with her than anyone, surely you've noticed something off?"

The assassin's mind poured over its memories.

"When we first met… when you asked if I was being rude to her…"

"Yes?"

"I had just caught her snooping around the assassin wall."

By the sound of his voice, he was seeing the truth… and it was breaking his heart.

 _ **"You could stay…"**_

 _ **"I can't… I have… Responsibilities, in Paris"**_

Jacob recalled the conversation they shared a few days earlier, she never said exactly what she did for work which only fuelled Evie's theory, but he couldn't help but remember the sadness in her voice when she spoke of returning to France. The male assassin was torn from his musings by this sister's shout.

"Nigel!"

The carriage turned sharply, skidding along the cobblestone briefly before accelerating and coming to a hard stop, effectively cutting off the other rook rider.

"Woooooaaahhhhhh!"

Nigel cried, pulling hard on the reins and ceasing the vehicle before a collision happened.

"Mr Frye! Miss Frye! What's going on!?"

The young rook asked in alarm as his bosses dismounted their carriage, they ran up to his and each flung open a door before looking inside.

"Nigel, where is Grace?"

Jacob said, though it sounded more like an order than a question.

"I - I just dropped her off at her hotel. Is she in trouble"

"Yes."

Evie stated, climbing up beside the young driver.

"Now take us to her."

She said, leaving no room for argument, she looked down to see Jacob entering the coach and close the door. She didn't blame him for wanting to be alone.

As the buggy sped through the streets of London Jacob thought about Grace about how she'd opened up to him, how she laughed and danced with him, kissed him. Was everything just a lie? Was she manipulating him so he wouldn't figure out who she really was?

The carriage pulled up and by then Jacob had a sour taste in his mouth, the pair hopped off and waved the young apprentice rook away.

"Are you alright?"

The elder asked her sibling.

"Yeah, lets go."

The former nodded and the pair rushed into the hotel. It was an opulent establishment to say the least, and conformed with the Templars expensive taste. After a quick sweep of the foyer the twins went up to the counter.

"Excuse me."

Evie called the attended over.

"Yes madam?"

"We're looking for a woman with orange hair and greeny blue eyes wearing a red ball gown, can you tell us which room she's in please?!"

"I'm sorry madam, but I cannot-"

He didn't get to finish before Jacob grabbed him by his embroidered collar, unsheathing his hidden blade and directing it at the mans throat, much to the gasps and whispers in the foyer. His voice was a low, threatening growl.

"Where is she!"

The attendant nearly wet himself.

"Sh-sh-she's upstairs, fourth floor, room 24! Please don't hurt me!"

"Thanks."

The assassin said, realising the man who stumbled back then ran off to some back room.

The double assassins made their way up the stars to the floor the whimpering man had given them, and after entering the hallway their footsteps became swift and silent, and deadly. Jacob wanted to confront Grace now more than ever, and as they neared room 24 he felt like he was going to be sick. The twins stood either side of the door and listened. The ruffling of fabric could be heard and they nodded to each other, Evie knelt down and picked her way through the lock with ease that only experience could provide. She entered first, a throwing knife ready in her hand should this be a trap. However the main room was empty, she tried the knob to the bedroom, where the rustling of layered fabric stemmed. It was unlocked. She gave her brother a look, as if to ask if he was ready, he nodded, a with a twist of the brass handle the door was flung open.

The assassins eyes went wide in shock, the room was empty, save for a beautiful blood red gown with glittering gold trim laid out neatly on the bed, and a single red rose resting on one of he pillows. The ruby skirts of the dress rustled as Evie looked across to see the window wide open, it's embroidered curtains billowing in the wind. Beyond the walls of the building in the streets of London bustled like any other day.

"I don't understand."

Jacob mused aloud, his brow furrowed.

"What does this mean?"

Evie pondered for a moment.

"She couldn't have known we were chasing after her. She must have already organised to come here so she could change... that means..."

Her gaze snapped to her brother as the revelation hit her.

"She's a huntress."

Jacob looked from the dress to his sister, he could not deny he had been picturing Grace in that gown, she would have looked as regal as any monarch, and infinitely more beautiful.

"We need to find her. Anyone the templars want dead, we want alive... she could very well be targeting someone we know."

Her brother nodded.

"Where do we start?"

"Where she did."

The female assassin said, already halfway out the window. The younger sibling followed and the two were now running through the cobblestone streets. Dusk had fallen and the lamplighters went about their rounds slowly illuminating the city, creating shadows as they went. Jacob thought of Grace and what would happen once they found her.

 _'A huntress, A templar trained not in politics or the sciences, but in death. An agent who's duty it was to eliminate those deemed a threat to their order. An assassin, but not.'_

He remembered being told about them during his lessons when he and Evie were younger, about how most of them were traitors of the creed, and one of them, Shay something or other, had almost completely wiped out the American brotherhood. His recollection at teachings long since passed was cut short by the sound of a large crash nearby. The twins looked at each other before sprinting in the direction of the noise. They soon found a path of destruction and followed it.

The trail indicated that there were at least three carriages involved, blighters as well, as every few hundred yards one of them lay dead in the street. It wasn't long before they reached the chaos at the end of the road. There was six buggies in total in an almost circular formation, two familiar green ones, three belonged to the blighters and the last was an ornate carriage that was severely battered and had crashed, landing on its side at the far end. Inside, the crowd was a mangled mess of red and green, the former outnumbering the latter. The Fryes entered the fray and assisted the struggling rooks as they searched for their target. Jacob noticed a man poking his head out the overturned vehicle watching the ensuing brawl.

 _'wrong place wrong time'_

He thought before slugging a man in red. Evie sliced and ducked and weaved her way through the battle, then, out of the corner of her eye she saw an older man in a fancy red coat, who clearly wasn't one of the gang members, climbing from the crashed carriage. He clumsily scrambled off and began running up the street, checking back over his shoulder. She followed his gaze and her eyes widened when she saw familiar red sticking out from underneath a tri-corn hat. It was Grace, and she was chasing after the man.

"Jacob!"

Evie called to her brother, and when he saw he tried desperately to get out of the crowd, but he was in the thick of it.

"Grace!"

He called, and the woman looked back as she continued to run past the small riot. Jacob couldn't help but smile a bit at the sight of her, but that smile soon faded as he watched Grace's face change. Her jaw tightened as she gritted her teeth, and her delicate brows came down hard as she glared at him with enough venom to kill a cavalry. He watched as she sped up in her pursuit of the nobleman, not sparing him another glance. Jacob's heart felt like it had been stabbed, and he was bleeding out. His aching soon turned to vicious anger and he took out his rage on the surrounding blighters. Evie saw her brothers fury and frowned deeply, but she needed to go after Grace, so she broke out into a sprint, making every effort to close the gap between them. She felt guilty leaving Jacob behind like that, but knowing him, he might just want to stay there and beat every red dressed man and woman to death.

…

Despite his appearance, the man was surprisingly fast, but Grace was gaining. Her luck with the weather had run out and London's infamous rain had begun to fall upon the Capitol, not a great downpour but still enough to dampen Grace's rose gold hair and slick the cobblestones beneath her dark boots. She watched as the nobleman darted between a pair of buildings in an attempt to loose her. She heard him spill curses in his native tongue and smiled to herself as she rounded the corner. Just as she had suspected, her quarry had trapped itself in an alleyway that lead nowhere… a dead end. Grace's turquoise eyes fixed on her prey as she stepped into the passage, blocking the only exit.

"It's over Monsieur Chave, your death comes now."

Her body tensed and the muscles in her left hand began to flex as she readied herself to pounce. Suddenly the man reached into his scarlet coat and pulled out a rather elegant looking pistol, he aimed the gilded barrel directly towards Grace before shouting.

…

Evie ran as fast as her burning legs would carry her, and when the rain began to fall she would have enjoyed it's refreshing coolness, were it not misting the already darkened streets, blurring the silhouette she raced to catch. As the older Frye gained she noticed Grace fall in step and enter a side lane, after finally closing the gap she stood at the entrance with a throwing knife at the ready, but she wasn't prepared for what came next. The nobleman who had fled from the brawl stood firm but afraid, he was pointing a gun at Grace and shouted, his accent thick.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ASSASSIN!"

Evie's green eyes widened and she stood frozen in shock as the Frenchman squeezed the trigger.

Grace was ready, and with feline like reflexes she dodged the lead bullet that travelled through the air, ploughing through droplets as it went. Evie however, was not, and as she came back from the revelation the bullet tore through her sleeve and pierced her fleshy outer arm, it exited via the rear fabric but not without leaving a deep graze. The assassin's grunt of pain went unheard as another shot echoed off the stone walls, only this time it wasn't him. In the seconds after the Frenchman had discharged his firearm, Grace had swiftly drawn and fired her own, the single round embedding itself in his heart, killing him.

Evie held her wound as the blood soaked through her sleeve and glove, adding a red sheen to the already wet material, when suddenly out of nowhere appeared her brother.

He looked out of breath but took one look at his sisters arm then to the scene in the alley. There stood Grace, a smoking barrel in her hand, and the pigeon-hearted man from earlier with a clearly fatal chest wound, sinking slowly to the soggy earth.

Like a feral beast Jacob bared his teeth and let loose a growling cry as he charged. With a rough flick of the wrist his ever sharp hidden blade was out and thirsting for blood, her blood.

"NO!"

Evie shouted desperately.

"JACOB STOP!"

But he was already mid-air and coming down heavily upon the woman who had turned at the sound of them. She looked up, only to have the male assassin come crashing down upon her, sending her body slamming into the ground.

"SHE'S AN ASSASSIN!"

She shouldn't have been surprised at Jacob attempting to pay her a visit today, after last night he would probably want answers, which she couldn't give. She would only need to avoid him until tomorrow, her things were packed and organised to be taken in the early hours before dawn, she had planned to write a letter but couldn't find the words.

 _'I need to just forget about him. I can't afford to be distracted.'_

She gave herself a stern look in the mirror before heading to the door, after making sure the coast was clear she stepped out, only to suddenly see Agnes there gushing.

"Oh my! Gracie you look- ohh."

"Thank you auntie, but I really must go."

"Oh, yes of course. Don't want ye to be late fer yer party."

The women nodded to each other and with one hand Grace scooped up some of her ruby ruffles and hurried out of the station.

Nigel stood dutifully but the carriage, awaiting miss Lithgow, his eyes wandered around the scenery until they caught on to her. She looked like a vision in the richest crimson. He likened her the apple of Eden, so luscious and pure, wrapped in its shining red skin, tempting him with its sweet taste. He bowed his deepest as she reached the carriage.

"Good afternoon my lady, may I say you look beautiful."

"Thank you Nigel."

She spoke in a polite yet urgent tone.

"May we leave now?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

She said as he let her in to the carriage.

"Please make haste, I am running late."

Nigel nodded and flicked the reigns hard, urging the horses into a hurried pace. As the carriage traveled through the streets Grace thought back to the events that brought her here.

*Flashback*

"You requested to meet with the council so that you may ask a favour of us."

It wasn't really a question, but Grace nodded all the same, swallowing the anxiety that had gathered in her throat. They were intimidating, and so they should be. The grand council of the Parisian brotherhood were the oligarchy who made assassins… and unmade them. The elder spoke again, his voice gruff and worn from decades of service.

"Then proceed."

The girl swallowed once more before taking a deep breath.

"I would like to be given the task of eliminating Monsieur Andre Chave."

The council was quiet for a moment, until a man seated on the far left spoke up.

"That contract has already been assigned… to **your** mentor if I'm not mistaken. What makes you think that an apprentice such as yourself is fit to carry out a task appointed to a master of the creed?"

 _'Relax, just breath.'_

"As part of my training my teacher has shared with me every detail of his plan to end Chave's life. I believe the skills and knowledge I have gained in the past years will allow me to complete this mission."

The council surveyed her for what seemed like an eternity, watching for any sign of weakness or deception. Finally, the woman who sat to the right of the centre councilman spoke. She was probably in her 50s with a matronly appearance, and the voice to match.

"The council will deliberate, and speak with your mentor. We will send for you when we have an answer."

Grace nodded and bowed respectfully.

"Thank you."

She said before taking her leave.

Grace sat in the café watching her hot chocolate swirl in its fine porcelain, then brought the cup to her lips. Savouring the sweet aroma of the cacao she let the liquid warm her body and sooth her nerves as she drank. She was staring down into the empty cup when a servant maid approached.

"Excuse me miss, your presence is requested downstairs."

Grace set her cup down and thanked the girl, after paying for the beverage the assassin to be made her way out the back of the café theatre and through the inconspicuous door that lead to the sanctum. As she walked down the carpeted halls novice and master assassins alike conversed and studied around her, until finally she reached the main hall, where she would someday soon return once fully completed her training. She would take her oaths and be branded with the mark of the assassins. The council had returned to their seats, some looking far less impressed than others. To the side of the hall stood her mentor, arms folded with a stoic expression so as not to give anything away. After a long echoing silence the elder woman from before spoke.

"The council has deliberated amongst ourselves, and with your mentor."

Grace spared a sideways glance to said man. The council woman spoke painfully slowly, pausing for a moment even.

"And we have decided to grant your request."

Grace felt a great weight lift off of her chest and could have jumped for joy, but now was not the time to celebrate, the elder went on.

"On the condition that you follow your mentors plan to the letter. You will follow Monsieur Chave to London, and ensure he does not return."

Grace nodded.

"But remember, London is the domain of the Templars. You will be entering a den of snakes, and you will be alone, so trust no one. . . Should you succeed, your training will be at an end, and you will be inducted into the brotherhood. Fail, and if you survive, you will begin your training anew, back to the level of recruit. Do you understand?"

"Yes masters. . . Thank you."

*End Flashback*

The coach pulled up to the hotel where she knew Chave was staying. The plan had been modified by her mentor to better suit Grace's… skills. She was to gain entry into the targets rooms under the guise of a courtesan and dispose of him there, but because of Jacob's disruption and her aunt's coddling she was late, and Chave would be leaving at any moment. Fortunately there was a plan B, to kill the target en route to the party. If that too failed, then she would infiltrate the manor itself and finish him there, if only she hadn't lost that bloody map. She needed to get to the room she had booked for the duration of her stay and change into the assassin robes she had left there the night she arrived. Grace turned the brass key in the equally ornate lock and entered. After locking the door behind her she went straight over to the boudoir, pulling back its double doors to reveal her beloved assassin robes. While Grace still adored beautiful gowns she felt a kind of empowerment when she donned her hidden blade, swallow-tail coat and tri-corn hat, which would soon be replaced by the brotherhoods signature hood. After changing, Grace laid her lovely dress on the bed and turned to look at herself in the mirror, then with a reassuring look she pulled the blood rose from her hair, tossing it onto one of the pillows. She rearranged her long copper locks out of her face and put on her pointed hat. Taking a deep breath she was ready, the apprentice assassin walked over and opened the window, letting the city air caress her before climbing down amongst the people.

It wasn't long before she saw it, Andre Chave's carriage, driven by a blighter leaving the hotel.

 _'He won't be making it to that party.'_

With that thought Grace sprinted after the carriage. She soon caught up and mentally thanked her mentor for pushing her those mornings in stamina training, both through and above the streets of Paris. The fiery assassin leapt and firmly grabbed hold of the rear, yet gentle enough so no one noticed, then heaved herself onto the roof. Lowering into a crouch she crept up on the driver, and with a flick of the wrist dispatched him with her hidden blade.

Taking the reigns Grace steered the carriage in the opposite direction of the manor. Unfortunately, when it came to driving she wasn't exactly a smooth operator, and the sharp turn caused the French Templar to inspect his driver's sudden lack of finesse.

"Toi idiot! Are you trying to kill me?!"

As the last words left his mouth he blanched, and Grace couldn't help but turn to him with a mischievous and cocky smile.

"Why yes I am actually."

The cat was out of the bag now, so Grace whipped the leather straps hard and the steeds took off like the wind. From inside Andre cried frantically.

"Help! Assassin! Aidez moi!"

Much to Grace's annoyance, the man's hollering caught the attention of two blighter carriages passing by, and caring not for the people on the footpath they turned around and began their pursuit. The red cars were gaining, and fast, so Grace turned down a side street, then another, but she just couldn't shake them. She was beginning to loose hope when ahead, a blur of green and yellow could be seen, it was the rooks! With two buggies beside them, she didn't know what they were doing, she didn't care. The assassin brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled loud and sharp. The scene before them was enough for the moss coloured men and women to spring into action, they piled into their riders and set off to cause the blighters as much trouble as possible. The rooks were doing a good job holding back the red cars, until a third buggy full of Templar goons appeared. The first car that gave chase broke off and managed to come up alongside Grace, one of its occupants jumped across and was now surfing the hard-top behind her, she had no choice but to release the reigns and face him. The man swung with his left and Grace blocked with her right, releasing her hidden blade she jammed the cold metal into his neck, he gurgled and stumbled back before Grace put her boot to his torso, sending him on his way. Almost instantly, as she disposed of one, another had made jump over, this one a woman, Grace gritted her teeth.

 _'Ugh! I don't have time for this!'_

The woman brandished a knife and swiped at the other, The latter weaving out of the way in a deadly dance. Grace caught the blighter's wrist and clocked her in the face, she spun her dazed partner around, slashing at her throat. A fountain of red gushed from the woman as she still spun, falling from the vehicle. Grace breathed exhausted a sigh of relief, but cursed her presumption when a loud thud sounded behind her. The guy wasn't all muscle but still quite large, and Grace gulped, none the less she assumed a fighting stance.

She was a fool for thinking she could take him in hand to hand, after a short exchange of attempted blows and blocks the blighter backhanded the girl. Taking advantage of her daze he took hold of her throat and began to squeeze, his large, calloused hands cutting off her air. Grace struggled and her vision started to blur, she could see the wild, murderous intent in the mans eyes, he began to laugh, he was mocking her. Her teeth ground in anger and frustration, and she mustered what strength she had left and kicked… hard, right in his family jewels. The blighter cried out and released her to cradle his manhood, and Grace sucked in the greatly missed oxygen. Before the man had a chance to regain himself Grace flicked out her blade and drew her dagger, without hesitation she shoved both into the mans chest, dragging them down all the way to his navel. She was so distracted with the man before her she didn't notice the driver of the adjacent carriage draw his gun, he fired. It happened too fast for Grace, the shot went off and the equine squealed in agony. The carriage she stood on was tipping, and the suddenness of the movement sent both Grace and the blighter flying from the carriage. She hit the ground, rolled, and her world went black.

Grace's teal eyes opened groggily and her head pounded, not far from her she could see the blighter she had scuffled with earlier, he was dead, either from the wounds she had given him or the fall from the cart, she didn't care. The female assassin moved to get up, but pain racked her beaten body, resonating from her mid torso.

 _'Great, broken ribs more than likely.'_

She sucked in a breath, and, despite the pain, pushed herself off the hard ground. She hobbled over and braced herself on a nearby wall, after a quick self assessment her injuries included a split lip from the blighter, the ribs, and a wound somewhere in her hairline that was leaking a small, steady stream of red that trickled down the side of her face. She looked to the scene down the road, how far was she flung? 10? 15 meters? By all rights she should be dead. She saw the carriage she was on now lying on its side, surrounded by the others that were in the chase. Within, the rooks and blighters brawled with each other, but where was Chave? As if whatever saved her was handing out miracles, the Templar's head poked out of his upturned carriage, and she watched as he climbed out and scrambled down its side. He whipped his head around and he backed away from the small riot, looking for her no doubt. Her suspicions were confirmed when the middle-aged Frenchman caught sight of her and nearly died of fright.

 _'If only.'_

Grace couldn't help but roll her eyes when he began to take off up the street, she took a deep breath and focused on anything but the pain, and after a moment she bolted after him. She didn't get far when a terribly familiar voice called out to her. The woman turned her head and her jade blue eyes met with the dark hazel ones she had unknowingly come to care so much about. Her brow knotted and in that same moment a jolt of pain from her midsection shot through her system, causing her jaw to clench in response, her teeth, bare to the world. She looked forward, her eyes burning, she did her best to focus on Chave and not look back.

 _'Why?! Why did he have to find me?!'_

Grace's thoughts were a mess, she didn't want a confrontation with Jacob, they were enemies, if they did, only one of them could live, and she wasn't sure if she could allow herself that privilege. If they were to fight, could she bring herself to kill him? The London rain had begun to fall and she saw her target round a corner into an alley.

XXX

It was done, Andre Chave was dead and her mission was complete. Grace sighed in relief and began to lower her gun, then she heard him… it was like a war cry, then she, the other was shouting as well. Grace turned and saw…


	7. Ending 1 (sad)

Alt ending 1

Grace turned and saw Jacob bearing down on her like an eagle to a helpless rabbit. The pistol was still in her grasp, she need only raise her arm once more and stop him, end him like she should and return home to fulfil her destiny. But she couldn't, her heart belonged to him, he had stolen it, and now he would do the same with her life.

Evie watched her brother slam down onto his target and how her body went slack with the impact, no resistance, it was as if she had accepted her fate. The gun fell from Grace's hand as the force of Jacob's body on hers sent them both crashing into the ground, the muddy earth splashing and squelching beneath them. The assassin drove his blade deep, cutting easily through the layers of fabric, its sharp point pierced the woman's soft skin, and the cold metal continued, sliding through flesh and muscle and sinew. Grace cried out as this newer, sharper pain joined that of her ribs, and the world around the pair fractled into white.

As Evie's words reverberated through him, Jacob felt as if it were his own heart he had just stabbed, and as regret filled him, sorrow and grief consumed him. Jacob withdrew his blade and climbed off, taking her in his arms he knelt, cradling the woman he had come to love. Grace's weary, turquoise eyes looked up into the red rimmed, glassy and brown that she loved so dearly.

"Grace…"

Jacob's voice was broken and barely audible.

"I'm so sorry."

She smiled weakly.

"I don't blame you for this."

The male assassin's heart pained and he brushed off the dirty, wet, rose gold locks that had stuck to her face, his hand lingered and he stoked her freezing cheek. Confusion and pain shattering his mind. Grace cupped her hand over his, pressing it against her and savouring its warmth. She was so cold, and numb, yet she could feel him, and he was so warm. Jacob stared into her eyes, the light in them beginning to fade, he shook her a little.

"Come on love, stay with me."

She blinked slowly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so tired... and cold."

Jacob choked on a sob.

"I love you."

Grace's drowsy eyes returned, and they sparkled with tears that began to form.

"I love you, Jacob."

Without wasting another of the few moments they had left Jacob pulled Grace up and leaned in. Their lips met in a sweet and sorrowful embrace. Grace shifted her hand to hold Jacob's face, afraid he might disappear, even though she knew, she was the one who would vanish. Jacob pressed his lips desperately against hers, as though he might somehow bring her back from the brink, but this was not a fairy tale, and slowly, he felt her weaken in his arms as the life ebbed from her body. He held her hand against his face when it began to slide, then took it within his own as they parted, her final breath escaping, and when Jacob opened his eyes, hers shut forever.

As if on cue, the heavens opened and the rain came harder than before. Jacob held Grace's lifeless body close, kissing her forehead then pressing his own against it as he gritted his teeth and mourned into the endless night.

 **Two weeks later…**

Henry walked into the first carriage to find Evie in her usual seat staring into a book, not reading, just staring. Her elbow dug lightly into the arm of the chair as her chin rested on its fist, beside her sat a cup of cold, untouched tea. It had been ten days since Grace's funeral, a modest service with the same attendance. A few rooks, Nigel, Agnes of course, but to Evie's surprise Mr Darwin and Mr Topping attended as well. Evie had stood between Henry and Agnes, mourning the loss of her niece from a mugging turned fatal, she couldn't know the truth. When the elder woman asked Evie where her brother was she simply said he didn't like funerals, but It was a lie, and she knew he was there, up in the eaves, hiding his grief and guilt.

"Ive received word from the council in Paris."

The female assassin snapped out of her memories to look at the man she too cared so much for.

"And?"

"It turns out Grace was only a novice, and after successfully returning from her mission she would have been inducted into the brotherhood."

 _'My god…'_

Evie's heart sunk with guilt, she felt responsible for Grace's death. She shouldn't have jumped to conclusions.

"What else?"

Henry looked down and read from the letter.

"Due to the success of the mission, but the unfortunate loss of miss Lithgow at the hands of Templar agents, we, the grand council of Paris have bestowed full assassin status and the honour of martyr to the brotherhood upon the deceased. We will hold a service commemorating her sacrifice to the cause."

Evie nodded.

"Thank you... For not telling them about Jacob."

"Of course. Where is he?"

"Where do you think?"

The fresh amethyst of the hyacinths stood out among the various other flowers, some wilting, some dead. The stone slab was entirely covered at one point. Jacob felt a hand on his shoulder, he didn't have to to turn to know who it was, or to know Greenie was waiting by the cemetery gate for them.

"She deserved better than this. Better than me."

"She loved you Jacob."

"And I murdered her."

Evie sighed.

"London still needs us. When your ready, we'll be waiting."

Jacob nodded and his sister headed for the gate. The male assassin knelt down at the grave.

"I'll always love you Grace, I promise."

He lingered for a moment, before slowly rising and leaving the cemetery.

The End


	8. Ending 2 (Happy)

Alt Ending 2

Grace turned and saw Jacob bearing down on her like an eagle to a helpless rabbit. The pistol was still in her grasp, she need only raise her arm once more and stop him, end him like she should and return home to fulfil her destiny. But she couldn't, her heart belonged to him, he had stolen it, but he would not do the same with her life.

Evie watched her brother slam down onto his target and how her body reacted with swiftness and precision, dropping the gun and engaging her hidden blade. The elder twin cried out as the flash of silver disappeared behind her brothers body.

"JACOB!"

The chink and scraping of steel on steel could be heard as the force of Jacob's body on hers sent them both crashing into the ground, the muddy earth splashing and squelching beneath them. The assassin drove his blade deep, cutting easily through the layers of fabric, its sharp point pierced the woman's soft skin, and the cold metal continued, sliding through flesh and muscle and sinew. Grace cried out as this newer, sharper pain joined that of her ribs.

As Evie's words reverberated through him, Jacob felt a sudden mix of emotions. He felt incredible guilt over mistrusting Grace and stabbing her, but also such relief that she was not his enemy, and thankful she was able to divert his attack. Though he had still buried his blade deep into her shoulder.

"Grace!"

As quickly and gently as possible Jacob withdrew his blade, earning a pained groan from the woman as he climbed off.

"Grace! I'm so sorry!"

His voice was a mix of regret and panic.

Evie ran over to the pair, quick thinking and level headed she pulled out a large handkerchief and compressed the injured woman's wound.

"Ahhh!"

The pressure brought all new kinds of pain and Grace's world begun to spin.

"We need to get her to Miss Nightingale."

Jacob nodded at his sisters order and carefully scooped up the bleeding, muddied woman, while the other ran out of the alley. Carrying her bridal style he rushed back out into the street just as Evie was pulling up with a carriage from god knows where.

"HURRY JACOB!"

She said as she hoped off and opened the door so he could carry the barely conscious girl in. After slamming the door Evie returned to the drivers seat and whipped the horses into a gallop, straight for Lambeth asylum. The heavens opened up and London's infamous rain fell heavier than before, making it harder to see, luckily Evie knew these streets and steered the cart with both care and precision. Inside, Jacob cradled the woman he had come to love, and she wearily looked up into the red rimmed, brown eyes that she too loved so dearly.

"Grace…"

Jacob's voice was full of sorrow and guilt.

"I'm so sorry."

She smiled weakly.

"I don't blame you for this."

The male assassin's heart pained and he brushed off the dirty, wet, rose gold locks that had stuck to her face, his hand lingered and he stoked her freezing cheek, still moist from the rain. Grace cupped her hand over his, pressing against it and savouring its warmth. She was so cold, and numb, yet she could feel him, and he was so warm. Jacob stared into her eyes, the light in them beginning to fade as consciousness began to escape her, he shook her a little.

"Come on love, stay with me."

She blinked slowly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so tired… and cold."

Jacob gritted his teeth and held her tighter, still caressing her pale face with his thumb.

"I love you."

Grace's drowsy eyes returned, and they sparkled like fine crystal.

"I love you, Jacob."

Without wasting another moment Jacob pulled Grace up and leaned in, their lips meeting in a sweet and loving embrace. Grace shifted her hand to hold Jacob's face, his lips were velvety and plush, and her head was spinning… that may have been from the blood loss though. They finally broke for air and Jacob smiled down at his love, kissing her forehead then pressing his own against it. He remembered where they were and what was really happening when the carriage skidded to a halt in the gravel and mud in front of the asylum. Jacob heard his sister jump off and run to the door, thumping hard of the wood and calling for this Nightingale woman. She returned to let him out of the carriage, and as he stepped out the warm light from inside the building flooded the stone steps before them, and a lady with a lamp peered out of the opened door.

"Miss Frye?"

Evie led her brother up the steps and inside as she spoke.

"Miss Nightingale, please. She's been stabbed."

"Of course, quickly now."

The nurse woman replied, ushering the soaking assassins through the threshold.

"Bring her to the infirmary."

She said as she closed the heavy wooden doors on the rain and the darkness.

 **Two weeks later…**

The fresh amethyst of the hyacinths stood out among the various other flowers, some wilting, some dead. The whole table was entirely covered at one point.

"One of these days ill get you some flowers that don't mean sorry."

Grace chuckled at Jacob's words and he blushed while giving her the bunch of flowers. She had been in stuck in the infirmary since the incident, and was asleep most of the time, but every day Jacob visited, often with a fresh bouquet.

"Thank you."

She replied as she sat up and took in their lovely scent, Jacob taking a seat beside her on the cot. Her midsection still ached but the painkillers saw to that. Grace rested the arrangement on her lap and looked to her beloved assassin, she beckoned him with a delicate flex of her finger and he obliged. Their eyes fluttered shut and she savoured the tender, affectionate feel of their lips melting together. Jacob cupped her face, deepening the kiss, and loosed moan that vibrated around her mouth and shivered through her very being. Her heart thundered like a racehorse when his tongue slid across her bottom lip, baying for entrance. She smiled into him and parted her soft lips.

"Ahem."

A throat cleared loudly and Jacob quickly pulled back from Grace and straightened up, leaving her flushed from embarrassment… and other feelings. He coughed awkwardly and cleared his own throat.

"How can I help you sweet sister?"

The woman in question unfurled her folded arms and placed a hand on her hip, leaving the other to dangle.

"It's safe now Henry."

She called without looking away from her devious sibling. Cautiously, Henry appeared from the hall, a small blush of embarrassment on his own cheeks, and a letter in his hand. He looked straight at Grace and held up the envelope.

"It's from the Paris council."

He said, handing it to the woman in the bed. She looked at it anxiously for a moment then broke the red wax seal. She had been worried sick the past fortnight, as to wether the council would believe their story or not. She couldn't tell them the truth, about the whole mix up that caused her almost being murdered by fellow assassin, the both of them probably would have been exiled from the brotherhood. She pulled out the letter and read while the others were silent.

 ** _'Miss Lithgow,_**

 ** _The council is pleased to hear that your mission was a success. As promised, you will be immediately inducted into the brotherhood. However, we have received word from our patron in London, Mr Henry Green. He has informed us of current efforts to free London of the Templars influence and to eliminate their grand master, though some on the council believe this a fools errand. We have decided, with Paris currently under our watchful guard, your skills and knowledge would be put to better use assisting Mr Green and his associates in shattering the Templars hold on Britain. We wish for your continued successes and health. May the creed guide you._**

 ** _Consiel de Paris.'_**

Grace looked up from the letter, her aquamarine eyes glassing with tears.

"Henry…"

"You said how much you wanted to stay… and truth be told, we need all the help we can get."

The tears finally started streaking her face and Grace rubbed them away with her sleeve.

"What is it love?"

Jacob asked, gently taking her hand. The woman beamed at him.

"I can stay."

The male assassin's eyes went wide, as did his smile, she wasn't leaving him. Jacob took her face in his other hand and once again the pair locked lips, this time in pure happiness.

THE END


	9. Andre Chave

en. wiki/André_Chave


End file.
